


Большая Игра

by zh_velko



Category: Three Days Grace (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - Cyberpunk, Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Blood, Cyberpunk, Dystopia, Future Fic, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Murder, Musicians, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychological Trauma, Self-Sacrifice, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Trauma, Video Game Mechanics, Violence, Virtual Reality
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zh_velko/pseuds/zh_velko
Summary: Большая Игра — виртуальная реальность, в которой ты либо выигрываешь, либо погибаешь. Крохотный шанс вырваться из нищеты и бесправия — и миллион возможностей умереть отвратительной смертью на глазах жадного до зрелищ Государства. Сюда приходят те, у кого нет выбора, и система ещё ни разу не дала сбой. Но у Адама в этой Игре своя цель, и она более чем достижима.
Relationships: Adam Gontier/Neil Sanderson
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Большая часть текста была написана осенью 2020 года в рамках запуска от «Всего лишь писатель». Этот фанф стал моей отдушиной в тяжёлый период: если кому-то интересно, откуда такие волшебные описания государственного насилия, то я живу в Беларуси. Впрочем, TDG всегда были об этом: «снова и снова мы пытаемся просто оставаться в живых».

— О нет, даже не думай.

— «Даже не думай» что?

— Даже не думай начинать задушевные разговоры, ты мне не психотерапевт и не венеролог.

Адам издаёт смешок в кулак, пока Брэд демонстративно откидывается на стену позади себя, как бы давая понять, что в коммуникации он больше не участвует. А вот парень, с которым он только что разговаривал, стушевался и явно не знал, что ответить, и Адама это веселило ещё больше.

Их было четверо: по правилам в Большой Игре участвуют десять команд по четыре человека. Они сидели на скамейках друг напротив друга, и это напоминало бы школьную мужскую раздевалку, если бы на физкультуре тоже умирали страшной, мучительной смертью на экранах перед миллионами зрителей.

— Этот хер всегда чересчур прямолинейный, не обращай внимания, — усмехается Адам, глядя на парня перед собой.

— Я заметил, — холодно пожимает плечами тот.

— Я не прямолинейный, я целеустремлённый, — хмыкает Брэд, но Адам видит, что тот всё-таки смягчился.

Комната ожидания, в которой они находились, — предпоследний этап; дверь, на которую они периодически поглядывали, ведёт в игровой зал. Через несколько минут там окажутся все прошедшие отбор: их посадят в кресла и утыкают датчиками, электрическими стимуляторами и инъекционными аппаратами. Распорядители заботятся о том, чтобы происходящее было для игроков максимально реалистичным, иначе зрители останутся недовольны. А для кого ещё устраивать Большую Игру, как не для благодарной публики?

— Ты спрашивал, зачем мы здесь? — Адам похрустывает костяшками пальцев, стараясь не замечать, как потеют от волнения ладони. — Кстати, тебя как звать?

— Нил.

— Ну, привет, Нил, я Адам, этот карликовый сгусток агрессии — Брэд, а ты, эм, Барри, кажется? Я видел тебя на медосмотре.

— Барри, — отзывается человек, сидящий рядом с Нилом, мощный, широкоплечий обладатель короткой, но весьма густой и весьма суровой чёрной бороды. На взгляд Адама, этот товарищ может легко придушить их одной левой в первую же ночь Игры, но первое впечатление бывает обманчиво — в конце концов, Адам тоже никому поначалу не нравится. Да и потом тоже.

— Так вот, Нил, раз уж ты вызвался, давай начнём с тебя. Зачем ты здесь?

— Деньги, — пожимает плечами Нил.

— Ты не тянешь на чела, который рискнёт жизнью ради новой тачки.

— Деньги на операцию.

— Болеешь?

— Не я. Мама.

— И других способов достать бабла нет?

— Так быстро — нет.

— А надо быстро?

— Без операции она от силы месяц протянет.

— А ты…

— А я живу в Нижнем городе.

— А-а-а, — тянет Адам, дёргая уголком губ. — Понятно. Благородный нищеброд.

— Не у всех родители стелятся перед президентскими, — голосом Нила можно резать сталь.

Ну да, было бы странно, если бы повсюду не разошлись слухи об участии человека из крутой чиновничьей семьи: тем, кто ни в чём не нуждается, в Игре делать нечего, а Адам, поди ты, заявился.

— Мамкин оппозиционер из Нижнего, — Адам снова улыбается.

— Это должно быть оскорблением?

— Ни капельки. Веришь или нет, президента я бы отымел черенком лопаты, кем бы ни были мои родители.

Брэд поднимает большие пальцы и одобрительно кивает, а Нил, кажется, немного расслабляется.

— Может, ещё и с Сопротивлением тусишь? — Адам выразительно поднимает брови.

— Может, не будешь спрашивать об этом во Дворце Игры? — копирует его интонацию Нил.

— Разумно. О’кей, что ж, время историй, которые уже нет смысла скрывать. С Брэдом всё просто, ему нужно отработать срок.

— Срок?

— Участие в Игре отменяет тюремное заключение. Если не Игра, то он присядет лет на десять, а то и больше.

— За что?

— За доброе сердце, — фыркает Брэд, но, видя вопросительный взгляд Нила, всё же добавляет: — Я, знаешь, тоже не в восторге от наших властей. Делал с корешами добрые дела. Выносили пару раз кое-что с производства, подгоняли ребятам в Нижнем, чтобы народ как-то концы с концами сводил. А то после эпидемии там все в такой пизде…

— Я в курсе, я там живу, — отзывается Нил.

— Ну вот, довыносились. Хорошо ещё, не по политстатье, а то хрен бы меня в Игру пустили. Не хочу я столько сидеть. После десятки люди совсем другими выходят. Если выходят.

— Сочувствую.

— Ой, ты меня видишь в первый раз и, может, в последний, — недовольно вскинулся Брэд, — на кой чёрт мне твоё сочувствие?

— Не очень веришь в людей, да? — усмехается Нил, и Адам не сдерживает смешка: надо же, расковырял ракушку, молодец.

— Люди в меня, знаешь, тоже не верят, — разводит руками Брэд.

— Ладно, давайте слезем с Брэда, я от него столько откровений с девятого класса не слышал, это уже рекорд. Барри, твоя очередь, — Адам смотрит на Барри, и тот, не открывая глаз (всё это время он сидел неподвижно, то ли медитируя, то ли планируя убийство с особой жестокостью, Адам пока не понял), произносит:

— Войдём в Игру — расскажу.

— Так не честно, мы все рассказали, — заинтересованно встревает Брэд.

— Не все, — Нил смотрит на Адама, и у того неприятно тянет в груди.

— М?

— Ты из Верхнего, твои родители ошиваются у президента. Ты подписался на участие в дерьме, в котором девяносто процентов игроков погибает, — Нил опирается локтями о колени, придвигаясь ближе и заглядывая Адаму в глаза. — На кой чёрт тебе Игра?

— Ответ прозвучал в вопросе, — Адам усмехается уголками губ, отмечая, что у Нила серебристо-серые глаза — таких светлых глаз он ни у кого не видел.

Нил вопросительно поднимает бровь и успевает открыть рот, но в эту секунду громкоговоритель над их головами издаёт три долгих гудка, похожих на фанфары. Затем в комнате звучит приветливый механический голос.

— Добро пожаловать на Большую Игру Две Тысячи Двести Двадцать! Участники, мы приглашаем вас в игровой зал. Пройдите к своим креслам для подключения к симулятору. Распорядители желают вам удачи и честной борьбы.

— В Государстве не бывает честной борьбы, — фыркает Брэд себе под нос.

Адам успевает бросить последний взгляд на Нила — на эти светлые, странные глаза, будто бы видящие его насквозь, — прежде чем все четверо обернулись на звук отъезжающей двери.


	2. Chapter 2

Обычно Большая Игра выбрасывала участников в имитацию будущего или, по крайней мере, настоящего. Единственное, что не менялось за всю историю, — два уровня, на которые делился игровой сюжет. Но каждый год распорядители придумывали для обоих уровней что-нибудь эдакое, чтобы зрители не заскучали. В первый раз это были джунгли, и с тех пор логотип Большой Игры — сплетённое из тропических лиан колесо.

Сколько Адам себя помнит, во время Игры они всей семьёй каждый вечер собирались у домашнего экрана — по закону он должен работать круглосуточно, а родители Адама всегда были законопослушными гражданами. Если в обычное время на экране были дикторы, раз за разом напоминающие зрителям, как важно чтить идеологию их стабильного и счастливого Государства, то во время Игры картинка становилась куда интереснее. Кейл, младший сводный брат Адама, который периодически жил с ними, пока его родители были в командировках, усаживался на пол перед экраном, занимающим большую часть стены, и в восторге комментировал происходящее: чужой успех, чужие приключения, чужую смерть. Кейл мечтал стать диджитал-архитектором и проектировать реальность Игры, и такое будущее было вполне реальным, учитывая, что их семьи работали в администрации президента. Кейл, как говорила мать, «стремится реализоваться в жизни». Адам, по её мнению, реализоваться не стремился: с самого детства он хотел писать песни и петь.

Проблема в том, что в их стабильном и счастливом Государстве это запрещено. «Прослушивание, публичное исполнение или воспроизведение музыки» — от административного ареста до уголовки на несколько лет.

Колесо на экране крутится, имена лидирующих игроков меняются. «Только движение, только успех!» — говорит ведущий. На взгляд Адама, это скорее про хомячка в колесе. Беги, пока можешь, и постарайся делать это эффектно, тогда зрители будут довольны. А потом сдохни — тоже по возможности эффектно.

Через двадцать с лишним лет Адам увидит это колесо не на экране, а на цифровом небе Игры — прямо над собой.

***

В этом году распорядители отправили их в прошлое. В виртуальное, конечно, хотя картинка перед глазами максимально реалистичная. Вокруг них полуразрушенный город — таким, каким он был, когда они ещё не родились. Город после Чёрного года: развалившиеся здания, горы мусора и камней на улицах, ржавые скелеты давным-давно брошенных автомобилей, одичавшие собаки, стаями охотящиеся на тех, кто отбился от своей группы. Всё как в учебниках истории: год, когда страны перестали существовать такими, какими их знали, и появилось новое всеобщее Государство.

— Интересно, если бы вот в этом времени люди поступили иначе, может, и не было бы всего этого дерьма в будущем? — Брэд возится с консервной банкой и ржавой отвёрткой, пока Адам обшаривает полки в поисках чего-нибудь производящего огонь.

Брошенный магазин с выбитыми стёклами и слоями цементной пыли на полу — классическая локация, где игроки могут найти еду и что-нибудь полезное для выживания. Стоит проследить, чтобы другая команда не попыталась у них эту локацию отбить, но вряд ли это случится в первый же день: обычно все до последнего оттягивают необходимость драться на смерть. Других способов победить в Игре нет, зато есть миллион способов убивать, в отличие от реальности, в которой право на убийство есть только у Государства. Но сейчас они освобождены от законов. «Единственное правило Игры — в Игре нет правил».

— Давай я, — говорит Нил, и Брэд нехотя отдаёт ему банку и отвёртку.

Нил справляется за несколько секунд: вероятно, навык вскрывания дешёвой еды подручными инструментами — результат жизни в Нижнем городе.

— Не знаю, — наконец отвечает он, возвращая банку Брэду и принимаясь открывать остальные. — Люди всегда сами находят себе господ, а потом не могут из-под них вылезти.

— Философски, — Брэд чокается своей банкой с Нилом, а Адам наконец находит работающую зажигалку и поджигает сигарету из пачки, которую он минуту назад обнаружил у кассы.

Барри берёт банку со стола и возвращается к дверям: ближайшие пару часов он дежурит у их логова, потом его сменит Адам.

— Итак, у Нила больная мать, у меня тюрьма, а ты на кой чёрт в Игре? — Брэд подходит к сидящему на пороге магазина Барри и опирается плечом о дверной косяк, демонстрируя, что спихнуть его с темы беседы в этот раз не получится.

Барри несколько секунд смотрит на него нечитаемым взглядом, после чего, почти не шевеля губами (или их просто не видно за бородой, боже, как ему с ней не жарко?), произносит:

— У меня была жена.

Брэд молчит. Адам делает новую затяжку и медленно выдыхает дым.

— Полгода назад её посадили в тюрьму. Месяц назад убили.

Нил тихонько отставляет свою банку на стол.

— «Пропаганда антигосударственной деятельности». У неё было издательство, и она выпускала книги, которые в других местах выпускать отказывались.

— А тебя почему не загребли? — тише, чем обычно, говорит Брэд.

— На меня ничего не нарыли, хотя было что нарыть. Повезло. Но издательство арестовали и распродают.

— И ты хочешь его вернуть? — Нил всё так же не притрагивается к своей банке. Кажется, этот парень куда более впечатлительный, чем хочет казаться.

— Побеждаю в Игре — получаю деньги и выкупаю издательство. Хотя бы часть. Проигрываю… по крайней мере, на том свете меня есть кому встречать.

Если этот разговор прямо сейчас транслировался в основном эфире, то распорядителям наверняка пришлось очень быстро пустить рекламу. Эта мысль заставляет Адама усмехнуться, но, к счастью, никто не обращает внимания. На языке ощущается горечь: сигарета дотлела до фильтра.

— Значит, надо победить, — говорит Нил, глядя на свои руки.

Адам поджигает новую сигарету. Хороша компания: куда ни плюнь — серьёзная мотивация. И Брэд, и Барри, и этот чересчур заботливый и инициативный Нил с его охренительно светлыми глазами, от которых Адаму каждый раз сложно оторвать взгляд, — у всех в команде есть причины выжить.

У всех, кроме Адама.

Но, по крайней мере, его цель куда легче достигнуть.


	3. Chapter 3

Этой же ночью реальность начинает меняться, и первой ломается гравитация.

Выбора, как именно пересечь плато, фактически нет: город остался позади, по сторонам — отвесные гряды скал, впереди — огромное пустынное пространство с нависшими низко над землёй чёрными тучами, из которых каждую секунду, взрывая иссушенную почву, били молнии. За пределами городов электрические бури — обычное дело. В реальности стоило бы переждать ночь и отправиться ранним утром, но здесь каждый час приближает их противников к финалу. Игра подбрасывает альтернативу: у подножья плато обнаруживается вход в подземные катакомбы, похожие на те, в которых после Чёрного года жили переселенцы из Старого мира. Спускаешься в подземелье — выходишь на поверхность на другой стороне хребта. Всё просто. Даже лампочки в катакомбах работают: всё для того, чтобы зрители не упустили ни секунды.

Первые полчаса пребывания в низких затхлых коридорах подземелья действительно ничем не грозили.

А потом Адам заметил, что коридор будто бы заваливается на бок. Теперь нужно было идти вдоль стены, опираясь на неё рукой. В какой-то момент он ощущает руку Брэда на своём локте, слышит будто бы из-под воды «чувак, ты в порядке?» и понимает, что коридор наклонился в сторону только для него — остальные ничего не заметили.

На развилке мощный подземный толчок отшвыривает их друг от друга.

Часть свода обваливается, завалы перекрывают несколько коридоров. Адам падает на груду камней в одном из проёмов и понимает, что остался один.

Рядом коридор, вроде бы достаточно широкий для человека. Через секунду Адам убеждается в обратном: визуальная ширина не совпадает с шириной наощупь. Картинка перед глазами и то, что он трогает руками, — две разные реальности. И это не случайный баг Игры. Вероятно, так и задумано.

Не коридор — узкая щель, в которую нужно протискиваться боком. Невозможно дышать полной грудью, но и короткие вдохи делать не получается: каменная пыль забивает нос, оседает на горле, душит кашлем.

А потом оказывается, что Адам не идёт в этом проходе, а лежит. Лежит на том, что было стеной и стало полом.

Стена, ставшая потолком, приходит в движение. Шершавый камень с гулким скрежетом начинает опускаться. Плита давит на лопатки, вышибает остатки воздуха из лёгких, заставляет шептать в панике: господи, господи, господи, это не по-настоящему, это нереально, это сейчас закончится.

Он еле протискивается наружу и падает на пол смежного коридора в ту секунду, когда щель между камнями смыкается.

Вертикальная щель. В которой он не мог бы лежать. В которой он разве что мог стоять на голове.

Гравитация Игры сделала полный оборот.

Пока он пытается бежать через очередной коридор, его успевает швырнуть по очереди в обе стены: теперь притяжение изменяется без какой-либо логики.

Когда на следующем повороте он буквально влетает в Нила, тот буквально стоит на стене.

Или это Адам стоит на стене.

Долбаный ночной кошмар.

Новый подземный толчок сбрасывает их на одну поверхность. Адам разбивает локти и колени и, кажется, рычит от боли — голос теряется в грохоте. Отлично, теперь гравитация работает для него и Нила одинаково. Так всё выглядит чуть-чуть реальнее. Но вряд ли это надолго.

— Адам…

— Иисусе, Нил, ты…

— Целый? — Нил поднимается на ноги и помогает подняться Адаму.

— Кто?

— Ты целый?

— А, да, всё в порядке, я…

— Хорошо, — он бледный, как полотно, и заметно дрожит, но голос абсолютно ровный. Удивительная собранность. Им всем не мешало бы такое умение концентрироваться.

Адам смотрит ему в глаза, а потом молча стискивает в объятиях и только сейчас понимает, что готов сдохнуть от ужаса. Нил обнимает его в ответ — всего на секунду, но обоим этого достаточно.

— Я слышал голос Барри, — говорит он, когда Адам отстраняется.

— Сможешь показать дорогу?

— Не знаю, всё уже перекрутилось раз сто… — Нил оглядывается по сторонам, несколько секунд рассматривает стену перед собой и наконец мотает головой в сторону ближайшего проёма: — Там. Наверное.

Им приходится спрыгнуть в тоннель, который раньше был горизонтальным, а теперь превратился в отвесную шахту. На этот раз Нил приземляется неудачно и разбивает себе колени: от вида красных пятен на разодранных штанах Адам чувствует тошноту, хотя никогда не боялся крови.

Они бегут через длинный тоннель, то по прямой, то под наклоном, всё ниже и ниже в катакомбы. Заглядывают в смежные коридоры, выкрикивают имена — никого, никаких следов, а стены вокруг дрожат всё сильнее.

Наконец к эху их голосов примешиваются новые звуки.

Когда на пути оказывается Барри, Адам слышит великолепную подборку мата, которую распорядители наверняка зацензурят от начала до конца. У Барри, кажется, вывихнуто плечо, но по крайней мере он жив, и Адам не может не радоваться.

Радость заканчивается, когда они находят Брэда под завалами наполовину обрушившейся арки.

Их разделяет пробитая в полу дыра, глубину в полутьме не определить — то ли пять-шесть футов, то ли несколько этажей. Можно поднять обвалившуюся плиту, но подпереть её нечем — да и места тут только на одного человека.

Адам не спрашивает у остальных разрешения. Он проходит по уцелевшему узкому перешейку между стеной и провалом, кое-как приподнимает плиту и лезет под неё, пока пол под ним трескается и вибрирует.

— Скажи ему дать мне руку! — кричит Нил, становясь на колени у края.

— Он без сознания!

— Тогда толкай его сюда!

Легко сказать, когда на них обоих давит сплошная каменная глыба.

Адам держит плиту одной рукой, а второй подтаскивает Брэда за воротник к перешейку, пока Нил не дотягивается до его руки.

Стены прохода дрожат, крупные камни осыпаются со сводов в провал.

Нил вцепляется Брэду в плечо и тащит на себя — чуть не падает вместе с ним в расширяющуюся под ногами дыру, но вместе с Барри кое-как втаскивает его на поверхность.

Адам выдыхает, позволяя плите опуститься на грудь.

— Давай руку!

Камни под спиной дрожат.

— Адам, ты слышишь? Давай руку!

Это оказалось проще, чем он думал.

Он закрывает глаза: пол под ним осыпается, затягивает вниз, под обломки, в тело впиваются острые, тяжёлые камни, свет всё слабее, а голос Нила всё дальше.

— Адам!..


	4. Chapter 4

«Адам, ты умница!» — мама держит семилетнего Адама под руки под самым потолком, а он смеётся, болтая ногами в воздухе, и чувствует себя самым значимым человеком в Государстве.

«Поздравляю с первым голосованием, мистер!» — говорит отец, гордо поправляя на его школьной рубашке красивый голубой значок «ГОЛОСУЙ». Учителя выдают эти значки тем, кто в числе первой сотни учащихся прошёл опрос о благосостоянии школы и проголосовал за учебные нововведения или против них. Голосовать нужно в специальной компьютерной программе, в которой разберётся даже первоклассник, а ещё в конце опроса на экране появляется улыбающийся робот и говорит «твой голос важен!» — эта деталь Адаму особенно нравится. Теперь он взрослый, как мама с папой, и может влиять на жизнь в Государстве. Теперь его голос важен.

***

В двенадцать Адам впервые пропускает школьное голосование из-за того, что Брэда, его школьного друга, арестовали. Абсолютная глупость: один мальчишка из их компании, увлечённый механикой и программированием, собрал у себя дома что-то похожее на «Dance Dance Revolution» — игру, которая была популярна пару веков назад, в Старом мире, и которую сейчас уже не выпускали. Все вместе они устроили игровой марафон на террасе в доме Брэда, пока его родители вместе с младшим братом были у родственников. В игре звучала музыка — и это было максимально волнительным фактом, учитывая, что в Государстве она запрещена. Жители соседних домов решили им об этом напомнить, и через час в доме Брэда была полиция. Забрали всех, кто находился в помещении; Адам в этот момент удачно оказался в туалете и просидел там, пока дом не опустел.

На следующий день вместо голосования он нёс Брэду передачу в изолятор. Через трое суток всех отпустили, но Адам видел: этого времени хватило, чтобы сделать человеку, который ничем никому не навредил, очень плохо.

И вроде как из них двоих на сутках сидел Брэд, но кошмары почему-то снятся Адаму. В последние годы он в принципе плохо спит: ему снится когтистое, шипастое чудовище, оно оплетает его своими щупальцами, обездвиживает, зажимает рот.

И ладно бы сны, с ними можно справиться снотворным. Сильнее чудовище пугает тогда, когда Адам не спит.

***

В шестнадцать Адам приносит Брэду на своей смарт-карте миллион раз переписанных и зашифрованных Pink Floyd — если верить базам об истории Старого мира, эти ребята делали настоящую музыку.

Брэд закрывает аварийные перегородки на дверях и окнах, чтобы не давать соседям новый повод отправить их обоих в тюрьму, и на всякий случай отключает домашние камеры — перед родителями можно оправдаться перепадами напряжения от новой игровой консоли. Адам рассказывает ему про старшекурсников, про доброго чувака по имени Гэвин и про то, как много плюшек можно найти у ребят из Сопротивления. Восторг Брэда не знает границ, и Адам его хорошо понимает. Раньше они оба думали, что Сопротивление — это кучка отбитых экстремистов; по крайней мере, так говорили взрослые. А теперь выходит, что у этой кучки экстремистов можно достать настоящее искусство — не то, которое показывают на экранах, а то, от которого захватывает дух.

Вместе они умудряются настроить динамики виртуального голосового помощника на кое-какое воспроизведение мелодии.

_«И вскоре ты сможешь зарабатывать очки за стиль,  
Вроде клубного галстука и крепкого рукопожатия.  
Уверенный взгляд в глаза и лёгкая улыбка.  
Тебе должны доверять люди, которым ты врёшь,  
А когда они повернутся к тебе спиной,  
Ты получишь шанс вонзить нож»._

Адам понятия не имеет, как люди, жившие задолго до появления Государства, смогли так точно описать новую эпоху, но сейчас он впервые не чувствует себя одиноким.

За следующую неделю они с Брэдом самостоятельно собирают настоящую электрогитару.

***

Своё восемнадцатилетие Адам отмечает концертом в подпольном клубе, организованном некоторыми неравнодушными ребятами из его колледжа, сопротивленцами и просто сочувствующими. В первом ряду — его первая любовь, восхитительная девушка по имени Наоми. Ей он посвящает несколько песен: о любви, о правде и о том, что однажды в будущем голос каждого и каждой будет звучать свободно. После концерта его вместе с Брэдом и другими музыкантами забирает полиция.

Через пятнадцать суток ареста Адам возвращается домой, где мать сообщает ему, что это катастрофа и позор семьи.

Но он слышит не её голос — он слышит голос того самого когтистого чудовища. Хочет отогнать его, но всё, что получается, — запустить в эту тварь подвернувшейся под руку посудой.

Его отвозят в центр психического здоровья, где врач называет диагноз. Адам не пытается его запомнить, потому что для него это не имеет значения. Мнение матери звучит как «прекрати маяться дурью, найди нормальную работу, и голова сразу вылечится».

Тогда же из новостей он узнаёт об аресте нескольких координаторов Сопротивления — среди них тот добрый парень Гэвин. Срок, который ему дают, равносилен пожизненному. Отец называет его террористом и паразитом на теле общества. Адам не сомневается, что, если его когда-нибудь арестуют больше чем на год, он повесится в первый же день заключения. Хотя вешаться не так легко, как Адаму всегда казалось. По крайней мере, предыдущая попытка не увенчалась успехом.

***

В двадцать Адам работает кодером-программистом, и в его жизни нет абсолютно никакого смысла. За эти два года он неплохо подтянул свои навыки и даже подружился с менеджером, который в общем-то не плохой человек — скорее, просто никакой.

Брэд уже год работает на заводе младшим финансовым специалистом: каждый день считает, кто и сколько должен их организации, и определяет сроки выплат. В последний раз, когда они напивались вместе (оказывается, дружба взрослых людей выглядит как встречи раз в месяц с алкоголем и бесконечным немым отчаянием), Брэд упомянул забавный термин: «три дня благодати» — стандартный период для погашения долга. Такая поэтичная формулировка и такое приземлённое значение. Стоило бы назвать так стихотворение, или песню, или группу. Что-нибудь, что они с Брэдом никогда не создадут, потому что им завтра к восьми на работу.

Однажды Адаму высылают задание по нескольким программам для школьного голосования: алгоритм почему-то лёг, надо найти ошибки, ничего сложного. Адам копошится в коде и абсолютно случайно замечает, что действие, выполняющееся при выборе любого из вариантов опроса, одинаковое.

«Это школьное голосование, чего ты ожидал? — смеётся менеджер. — Естественно, от выбора ничего не зависит. Статистику голосования делают в министерстве».

Адам интересуется — хоть и знает ответ, — работают ли таким же образом выборы в парламент и на пост президента.

«Ты же всё понимаешь», — отвечает менеджер, и, кажется, не чувствует по этому поводу неловкости или стыда.

Если Адам что и понимает, так это то, что его голос никогда ничего не решал. Ну, кроме того, что касалось пения. Пением, как оказалось, можно сделать гораздо больше.

«Ты же всё понимаешь», — говорит свернувшееся в кресле напротив чудовище.

Адам больше не швыряется в него посудой: куда удобнее сделать вид, что его нет. Удобнее для окружающих, разумеется. Для Адама же это похоже на пинг-понг с собственным сознанием: «я в порядке» — «нет, ты не в порядке» — «я справляюсь» — «нет, ты не справляешься». Партия, которую невозможно выиграть.

«Только движение, только успех!» — говорит с экрана ведущий Игры, и Адам воспринимает эти слова совсем не так, как в свои семь лет.

Выиграть, может, и невозможно — но у любой игры есть конец.


	5. Chapter 5

Ещё до того, как открыть глаза, Адам улыбается: рядом слышны голоса всех троих, и, кажется, с ними всё в порядке. На пробу двигает пальцами рук и ног: отлично, его не переломало под завалами, и, значит, он не будет обузой для команды. Правда, голова ощущается раз в пять тяжелее, и, пока он пытается повернуться на бок, в ней будто бы перекатываются металлические шарики, крохотные, но очень тяжёлые и очень громкие.

— Адам? — это голос Нила; Адам всё ещё не открыл глаза и, если честно, не стремится.

— Адз, мать твою, ты конченый, ты просто конченый, господи, я тебя ненавижу, оклемаешься — надеру тебе зад, так и знай…

— Я тоже тебя люблю, бро, — он смеётся, кое-как разлепляя глаза, пока Брэд садится на корточки рядом с его головой.

Кстати, да, Адам лежит на деревянном полу, под головой — его же рюкзак, и кто-то укрыл его своей курткой. Над ним потолок, откуда-то просачивается солнечный свет — значит, уже утро.

— Чё как? — интересуется Брэд, стараясь говорить не очень громко.

— Живой, к сожалению, — Адам кое-как устраивается на бок, ощущая каждую выпуклость неровного пола, как будто всё его тело — один сплошной синяк. — Ты?..

— Порядок. Поцарапался, но всё ещё в состоянии надавать тебе по шее.

— Дождись, пока я перестану хотеть блевать.

— Это может быть сотрясение, — Барри ставит у двери рюкзак Брэда и забрасывает на плечо свой.

Судя по тому, что Адам успел рассмотреть, они находятся в доме, состоящем из одной крохотной комнаты, и из предметов тут только стол, несколько стульев, сломанные книжные полки и давным-давно засохший фикус (вот это реалистичность). Значит, подземелья остались позади.

— В этом КПП явно уже кто-то был, — добавляет Барри. — Нас обгоняют.

— Идите вперёд, я догоню.

— Ага, щаз, — фыркает Брэд и поднимается на ноги. — Через дорогу старый склад, там может быть оружие. Мы с Барри проверим, делов минут на двадцать. А Нил тебя за это время на ноги поставит.

— Не обязательно со мной возиться, я в порядке… — Адам отрывает голову от своего рюкзака и со стоном кладёт обратно.

— Заметно, — отзывается Нил.

— Мы быстро, туда и обратно, — Брэд поднимает свой рюкзак, пока Нил садится на пол рядом с Адамом.

Когда Барри закрывает за ними дверь, вокруг становится очень тихо. За последние сутки Адам успел отвыкнуть от тишины. Будто Игра началась не вчера, а месяц назад. Будто до Игры вообще ничего не было.

— С Барри всё о’кей? — нарушать тишину почти физически трудно, но и молчать в присутствии Нила слишком неловко.

— Да, бодрее некуда. Замотали ему плечо, вроде не жалуется. Он вообще не похож на человека, которому можно навредить, скажи?

— Да уж, — усмехается Адам, кое-как привставая на локтях.

Нил придерживает его под спину, и через несколько секунд Адам вполне самостоятельно сохраняет сидячее положение. Они снова молчат, и, если честно, Адаму хочется свернуться у него на руках и забыть события этой ночи и вообще всю Игру как страшный сон.

— Я знаю, зачем ты здесь.

Лучше бы они всё-таки молчали. Адам смотрит перед собой, но буквально чувствует на себе взгляд этих невыносимо светлых глаз, сдаётся и поворачивается к Нилу. Через несколько секунд выжимает из себя:

— Не говори остальным.

— Ты сам им скажешь.

— Нет.

— Они имеют право знать.

— Будет только хуже.

— Брэд и так догадывается. Думаешь, зачем он приставил меня к тебе?

— Ты не обязан…

— Это была моя инициатива.

— В любом случае, — он упирается взглядом в свои колени, но говорить от этого не легче, — это не важно.

— Ты болен? — Нил долго смотрит на него и, не получив ответа, добавляет: — Должна быть причина.

— Шизоаффективное. Но причина не в нём.

— А в чём тогда?

— Это не так просто, — Адам закрывает глаза, и либо у него действительно сотрясение, либо от этого разговора его начинает мутить.

— Так потрудись объяснить, — очень чётко произносит Нил, и от этой интонации бегут мурашки: впервые за всё время их общения в его голосе слышна реальная злость. — Кроме нас в Игре ещё десять команд, тридцать шесть долбаных человек, которые сделают всё, чтобы мы сдохли по дороге, и это без учёта окружающей реальности, которая тоже пытается нас прикончить. Нас четверо, и всё, что мы можем делать, это защищать друг друга, так какого чёрта ты решил, что можешь взвалить это на нас…

— Я не хотел это ни на кого взваливать, это не ваша проблема…

— Уже наша.

— Если тебя волнуют шансы на победу, то я помогу вам дойти до конца и…

— Да в задницу победу, — почти рычит Нил. — Мы. Не. Дадим. Тебе. Умереть.

Опять чувство, будто эти серые, стальные глаза просвечивают его насквозь. Адам терпит ещё несколько секунд и отводит взгляд. Они снова в абсолютно отвратительной тишине, но времени до возвращения Брэда и Барри не так много, так что скоро этот разговор должен закончиться, по крайней мере, Адам на это надеется.

— Нил, пожалуйста…

— Игра только началась. У тебя есть время подумать.

— Я не хочу думать.

— И чего ты тогда хочешь?

— Петь, — невпопад отвечает Адам, и собственные слова вызывают у него усмешку.

Когда они встречаются глазами, Нил еле заметно мотает головой, как бы говоря: не здесь, не надо, ты же знаешь, что это запрещено.

— «Единственное правило Игры — в Игре нет правил», — Адам продолжает улыбаться. — Здесь не действуют законы Государства.

Нил смотрит на него не мигая, а Адам чувствует себя ребёнком, который только что подобрал пароль к родительскому компьютеру. Что ж, Игра должна удивлять зрителей, верно?

_— Патроны — в ствол,  
Зови друзей,  
быть проигравшим  
Веселей…_

Губы Нила трогает улыбка. Кажется, не только Адам знает, что была в Старом мире такая штука под названием Nirvana.

_— Ей просто скучно,  
Ну и ну,  
Но мы расскажем,  
Что к чему…_

Нил тихо смеётся, пока Адам щёлкает пальцами в такт, а затем поднимает глаза к потолку и отчётливо произносит:

— Как вам такой сюжетный поворот, сраные ублюдки? — и эта реплика заставляет смеяться уже Адама, потому что матерящийся Нил — нечто запредельно эстетичное.

О, дамы и господа, вы хотели хлеба и зрелищ? Эта Игра будет куда интереснее, чем вы рассчитывали.


	6. Chapter 6

Когда Адам спускает курок, мир почему-то не останавливается. Никакого замедления, никакой резкой тишины. Человек напротив неловко вскидывает руки и тряпичной куклой падает на пыльную землю. Просто падает. Земная твердь не разверзлась, небеса не послали карающую молнию. Адам только что убил человека, а на него даже никто не смотрит.

Это началось сегодня ночью. Они знали, что отстают, и не останавливались, пока не добрались через пустошь до заброшенного поселения с деревянными домами точь-в-точь как в Старом мире. Одна из команд устроила здесь лагерь, и Брэд предложил обойти его по периметру, чтобы заночевать в каком-нибудь гроте на склоне примыкающего к пустоши хребта. Пройти незаметно им не удалось: вероятно, игроки решили, что их хотят окружить, и атаковали первыми.

В последний раз Адам дрался лет в двенадцать, и в руках у него тогда был школьный планшет. Поэтому, когда утром, после вылазки Брэда и Барри на оружейный склад, выяснилось, что Адам единственный умеет стрелять и что ему в таком случае достанется пистолет, он действительно рассмеялся. Серьёзно, какое «умеет», он всего пару раз побывал на стрельбище: отец решил, что их семья в зоне риска для разных «асоциальных личностей» и что Адам должен уметь защищаться. Оказалось, из всей компании такие навыки есть только у него и у разбирающегося в охоте Барри, но у Барри повреждено плечо. И, кажется, все трое были рады сбагрить ему единственное огнестрельное оружие. А Адам до последнего верил, что оно им не понадобится.

Игроки не перекинулись ни словом: драка началась сама по себе, как будто так и должно быть, как будто пару дней назад они не были частью цивилизации, в которой запрещено убивать людей. Они просто увидели друг друга и сцепились, молча, сосредоточенно, не обдумывая. В темноте лица почти нельзя было рассмотреть, и это значительно облегчало задачу. Не думать, просто делать, что требуется.

И вот сейчас перед Адамом лежит труп (впрочем, в реальности труп сейчас лежит в игровом зале), ещё одного игрока секунду назад вырубил Брэд, а двое других так же молча подрываются и убегают из поселения в сторону хребта. Адам целится одному из них в спину: нельзя дать им оторваться.

— Адам…

Он оглядывается на Нила и наконец понимает.

Рука с пистолетом опускается. Кажется, его бьёт озноб.

— Что с этим? — это голос Брэда, но Адам смотрит перед собой.

— Давай его туда, — слышны шаги Барри. — И надо связать.

— У Нила верёвки.

— У меня жгуты, лучше посмотреть их вещи.

— Там вроде сумки у костра.

— Я схожу.

Какое-то время Адам стоит неподвижно, затем отходит к пустому сараю, убирает пистолет в задний карман и опирается двумя руками на невысокое ограждение.

А потом его выворачивает.

Кто-то берёт его под руку — кажется, это Брэд, но Адам ничего не видит. «Пойдём сядем», «всё о'кей, всё закончилось», «на, выпей» — отдельные реплики, которые он не может расшифровать, будто это иностранный язык. От воды легче не становится, ещё не затухший костёр не может согреть ледяные руки. 

А по небу уже расползаются сизые трещины, и все четверо знают, что это значит.

Их команда идёт последней, в этом нет никаких сомнений. Но, возможно, те двое сбежавших тоже больше не числятся над полосой рейтинга: третий мёртв, а четвёртый не догонит их самостоятельно. Значит, выбирать будут между этими двумя командами.

На первом уровне Игры одну из отстающих команд должны удалить с поля. И в ближайшие пару минут кто-то из неудачливых тормозов-потеряшек сойдёт с дистанции. 

_— Восемь добровольцев ночью отличились:  
четверо отстали, четверо раскрылись,   
трое не способны бегать дальше в тире,  
пятеро других не в себе отныне.   
Что же будем делать с этим глупым сбродом,  
что за кусок хлеба променял свободу?_

Адам помнит Арбитра с детства: бесформенная голографическая клякса с писклявым злодейским голосом, мешанина форм и звуков. В школьных сценках ТГП (Торжества Государственного Правосудия, или, как повелось в народе, «Тебе, Гондопляс, Пиздец») у всех мятежников, асоциалов и прочих отрицательных персонажей всегда был подобный надрывный фальцет или его попытки. Но вряд ли кому-нибудь из зрителей ТГП от этого хотелось выйти и проблеваться. А от Арбитра хочется. 

Когда он смеётся, — а он всегда смеётся, — кажется, что кто-то царапает доску ногтями. От этого скрежета вздрагивают все. Адам чувствует, как Нила рядом с ним крупно передёргивает и он случайно задевает его плечом. А Брэд (или Барри?) матерится себе под нос.

И в ту же секунду толстый хвост исполинской ящерицы, возникшей из ниоткуда, впечатывает его в землю с глухим ударом.

Первое, о чём думает Адам, это то, что Брэд (или всё-таки Барри?) вряд ли что-то почувствовал. Его, вероятно, вырубило ещё до соприкосновения с твёрдой почвой, от самого удара. Но сломанных костей теперь не соберёшь.

Второе: Арбитр — то ещё дерьмо. Принимаемую им форму не отличишь от настоящей. Мягкая кошачья шерсть будет мягкой кошачьей шерстью. Нога трёхтонного динозавра? Ею. И это нелогичное, иррациональное нечто происходит прямо перед ними (вокруг них?), а не в голове у Адама, в кои-то веки.

_— Двое на двое теперь,  
чтобы честно было,  
Вы нам правду на вопрос…_

— Ты захлопнешь рыло! — Нил бросается на помощь лежащему без движения Брэду, но опаздывает.

Барри опережает его — и попадает под огромную зелёную лапу, которая прижимает его к земле. Пока только прижимает, но может раздавить в любую минуту.

Нил с глухим рыком пятится.

— Всю ночь будешь стихи читать?!

В юности Адам позволял себе думать, что Арбитр — живой человек (ну или когда-то был им), а стихи, которыми он говорит, — это форма протеста, которую не смогли подавить, код для тех, кто догадается и поймёт. Как шифрованная музыка, как подпольные концерты. Но глядя на Арбитра сейчас, он понимает: это не протест и не код, а обычный плевок в лицо. Мол, посмотрите, куда вас приведёт ваш жалкий протест. Посмотрите, какими вы станете.

Адам стреляет в Арбитра, чем бы он ни был, — просто чтобы отвлечь его от остальных. Стоило бы считать пули: возможно, Адам успеет застрелиться до того, как очередная звероподобная форма решит проверить, что у него внутри.

— Да задавай уже свои сраные вопросы, сукин ты сын! — ревёт он.

Люди в Игре не важны — важны их образы, их истории, их грехи. Сюжет должен затягивать, и распорядители знают, как вытащить на поверхность то, что никто не должен был знать.

_— Маленький мальчик купил попугая,  
долго тот жил, никому не мешая,  
но другой мальчик выбил окно,   
был попугай, больше нету его!_

— Это я, — Адам старается звучать твёрдо. — Мы играли в футбол, и я разбил окно в комнате Брэда. Осколки попали в клетку. Птица съела стекло и подавилась. Вторым мальчиком был я.

Что ж, это не самое страшное, что про него могли рассказать. Но всё равно мерзко.

_— Грязный засранец украл чемодан,  
думал продать — не заметят обман,  
а в чемодане был порножурнал.  
Много мальчишка навоображал!_

Адам видит, как Нил трёт губы тыльной стороной ладони, чтобы унять дрожь. Действительно, в чём ещё могли обвинить человека из Нижнего города, как не в воровстве. А мастурбация — боже, Нил настолько безгрешен, что больше обнародовать было нечего?

Просто пусть ответит. Выплюнет эти воспоминания и пойдёт дальше. Потому что дальше может быть хуже.

— Я не крал этот сраный чемодан! — кричит Нил, когда наконец может разомкнуть челюсть. — Не крал, слышишь? Он просто валялся на этой свалке, никому нахрен не нужный! Я взял то, что никому не принадлежало. Думал, внутри что-то ценное. Моей семье нужно что-то жрать! Это что, преступление?

Щёки у Нила горят, и, кажется, Арбитр нащупал что-то куда более личное.

Преступление здесь не кража. Преступление — то, на кого Нил смотрел, передёргивая.

_— Значит, не хочешь признаться ты сам,  
что не пойдёшь ты по женским следам,  
что не посмотришь ты женщине вслед,   
ведь привлекательней будет сосед.  
С другом своим, что с тобою в Игре,  
ты, расскажи, разделил бы свой грех?_

Пока Нил не кинулся на Арбитра, на его когти и жвала, Адам закрывает глаза, зажимает ладонями уши, делает глубокий вдох — и поёт.

_— Не станет мир таким,  
Как мне хотелось,  
И если я чужой,  
Не в этом ценность._

Просто напомнить себе, что всё это нереально, и позволить своему голосу звучать громче, чем всё вокруг. С чудовищем это иногда срабатывало.

Мерзкий скрежет Арбитра становится громче, но это неважно. Вообще ничего не важно.

_— Но всё, что я могу,  
Тебе я сберегу,  
И знай: ещё есть шанс.  
И знай: всегда есть шанс._

Он слышит — или, скорее, чувствует — внезапно свалившуюся на них тишину.

Ждёт несколько секунд, пытается не дрожать. Думает, что если он умер, то, что ж, это было не больно. Затем наконец убирает ладони от ушей и открывает глаза.

Вокруг ночь. Деревянные дома, притухший, но ещё тлеющий костёр. Рядом Нил, мертвенно бледный, но живой, уже опускается на землю рядом с Брэдом. Барри с трудом, но поднимается сам. А Адам по-прежнему стоит без движения.

Арбитр ушёл. Ушёл, не забрав их с собой.

Парень, которого они вырубили и связали несколько минут назад, наверняка уже мёртв — его команда выбыла из игры. А их четвёрка осталась.

Кажется, что, как только Адам сдвинется с места, реальность обязательно рассыпется.

Он делает шаг — и вселенная всё ещё на месте.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Глава написана в соавторстве с Hanna Bergman: https://ficbook.net/authors/16615  
> Спасибо за Арбитра. Твоё видение персонажей — это потрясающе.


	7. Chapter 7

Стрелять в живого человека — отвратительно. Стрелять в своего друга — ещё хуже. А когда Адам стреляет в Нила, это абсолютно, бесконечно невыносимо.

Но это точно не Нил: голограмма рассыпается на пиксели, как только сквозь неё проходит пуля. Если бы программа не раскрыла себя и не добавила псевдо-Нилу вполне реалистичный нож, который он попытался всадить Адаму под рёбра, тот никогда бы не выстрелил. Он и сейчас едва успел. Сомневайся Адам на долю секунды дольше, и Игра для него закончилась бы.

— Адам!

Он целится в другого Нила, но тот поднимает руки:

— Это я.

С ближайшей лестницы слышен топот.

— А я мог быть не я, — Адам оглядывается на лестничные пролёты и пятится спиной к Нилу.

Когда в дверном проёме появляется Брэд, Адам не медлит ни секунды: выстрел — и голограмма исчезает. Брэд не может прийти к ним своим ходом. После встречи с Арбитром он парализован и всё ещё не приходит в себя.

На месте голограммы возникает новая, в этот раз с незнакомым лицом.

Пистолет издаёт щелчок, Адам отступает на шаг — противник опрокидывается на землю под ударом стального прута в руках Нила. Звон металла о череп вполне реальный. Значит, человек.

Адам оглядывается, на ощупь перезаряжая магазин. Помещение заполняют новые фигуры — то ли реальные игроки, то ли их запрограммированные копии.

Человек на полу пытается всадить в колено Нила что-то похожее на заточку. Тот отталкивает его ногой и ударяет острием прута в грудь. Звук ломающихся рёбер — прут входит в тело, мужчина хрипит, давится кровью и почти сразу затихает.

Секунду Нил просто смотрит: как кровь всё медленнее вытекает изо рта, как прут, выпущенный из рук, остаётся в ране, вероятно, застряв между костями. Всё с тем же неживым лицом отступает на шаг, пошатывается — Адам ловит его за плечи. Да-да, знакомые ощущения от первого убийства. Добро пожаловать в клуб.

В этот момент дверной проём, ведущий на лестницу, буквально взрывается. Мелкие кусочки бетона больно бьют по ногам, когда Адам закрывает лицо и пытается закрыть собой Нила. Голограммы, пойманные осколками, одна за другой лопаются в воздухе, а в неровной дыре в стене появляется Барри, держащий в руках…

— Иисусе, это гранатомёт? — кашляет Адам, рукой разгоняя перед собой пыль.

— Вроде того.

— Где ты его, блин, взял?

— У другого игрока, — коротко бросает Барри, и Адам понимает, что никто из присутствующих не хочет знать, как именно это произошло.

— А Брэд…

— Внизу, за баками, его там не найдут, — Барри в два шага оказывается рядом, 

Нил с усилием оглядывается на труп, возвращается к нему и рывком вытаскивает прут как раз в тот момент, когда на лестнице снова слышится топот.

Они втроём добегают до противоположного дверного проёма: кто-то пытается бросить им нож в спину, но Адам снова стреляет — и очередная голограмма рассыпается, а на её месте почти сразу вырастают две другие.

Лестницы в этом полуразвалившемся здании кое-где не имеют ступенек — провалы приходится перепрыгивать. Со следующего этажа выбегают ещё трое, женщина целится в них из ружья, но Адам стреляет первым. Нил подсекает парня прутом под ноги, и тот падает между лестничными пролётами — судя по звуку, ломает шею. С каждым разом это всё легче и легче.

Пролёт за пролётом, этаж за этажом: они поднимаются выше, нагоняют игроков, сцепляются посреди лестницы, стреляют, сталкивают вниз, а снизу уже стреляют другие. Голограммы, выскальзывающие из окон, стен, пола, копируют внешность реальных игроков, а затем рассыпаются под ударами и выстрелами. Нил чуть не падает с лестницы, когда встречается с копией того заколотого им парня — но Барри взрывает голограмму вместе с куском этажа.

Когда они оказываются на самом верху, с замком на двери уже копошится женщина. Она оглядывается и бросает в них что-то: Адам успевает пригнуться, и это что-то проносится над его плечом и вылетает в оконный проём — снаружи слышен хлопок.

Он поднимает пистолет.

— Не надо, пожа-

Адам стреляет раньше, чем понимает, что это всё-таки не голограмма. Но, кажется, ничего по этому поводу не чувствует.

Нил использует прут как рычаг и сносит дверь с петель.

Это проход в комнату, сплошь заставленную экранами: небольшое полутёмное помещение без окон, единственный источник света — мерцающие зелёные строчки кода на дисплеях огромной, от стены до стены, консоли.

— Просыпайтесь, мистер Смит, — Адам садится в единственное кресло перед центральным экраном и выдвигает сенсорную клавиатуру.

В то, что они в шаге от перехода на второй уровень, верится с трудом.

— Знаешь, что делать? — голос Нила над его плечом.

— Догадываюсь, — невнятно бормочет Адам, снова и снова пробегая взглядом по коду на экране.

— Спущусь за Брэдом, — судя по звукам, Барри суёт гранатомёт в руки Нилу, который явно не особо этому рад.

— Там же сейчас…

— Пожарная лестница.

— А, о’кей.

Шаги Барри затихают снаружи, и, боже, пусть его хорошая физическая форма сейчас всем им послужит. Если он не успеет спуститься, забрать бессознательную тушу Брэда и притащить её на себе на последний этаж, то Адам отправит на следующий уровень одного Нила. Он пришёл сюда с Брэдом — с ним и сдохнет.

Пальцы касаются сенсорной клавиатуры — в строке кода появляется мигающий курсор.

— Это не только для завершения уровня, — скорее себе, чем Нилу. — Тут можно сбросить характеристики персонажей до исходных.

— Так мы можем…

— Именно, — он улыбается, печатая код с такой скоростью, с какой никогда не делал этого на работе. — Накрутить скиллы не получится, а похиллить — запросто.

Брэд не может быть ранен по-настоящему. Это всё Игра. Значит, им нужен не врач, а хороший программист.

Ну хоть здесь Адаму пригодилось образование.

Когда в дверном проёме появляются новые голограммы, Нил устраивает взрыв — с потолка на клавиатуру сыпется пыль, и это очень мешает сосредоточиться.

— Как успехи?

— С Брэдом готово, — Адам жмёт «enter». — Теперь уровень.

— Давай.

— Даю.

— Быстрее.

— Не торопи меня, — сквозь зубы, стуча по сенсорам так, что кончики пальцев пульсируют.

Позади него Нил стреляет ещё раз — кажется, над ними трескается потолок.

— Свои! — слышен запыхавшийся голос Барри, и Адам издаёт облегчённый стон, не отрываясь от экрана.

Всё же дотащил. Слава богу. Значит, есть шанс.

— Там толпа народу, — судя по звукам, Барри опускает Брэда на пол и пытается отдышаться. — И сейчас они нас всех сожрут.

Адам вбивает последние строки кода и запускает программу: на экране отображается обратный отсчёт.

— Пять… — он считает вслух, и в дверях слышен топот.

Новый взрыв — кажется, Нил вернул Барри гранатомёт.

— Четыре…

Через обвалившиеся куски бетона в помещение влезает несколько фигур. Незнакомый голос — громкий, отчаянный рык, пробирающий до мурашек.

— Три…

Звуки ударов и чей-то болезненный вскрик.

— Два…

Адам видит в отражении экрана, как кто-то появляется за его спиной замахивается чем-то длинным.

— Один.

А затем всё погружается в темноту.


	8. Chapter 8

Это второй раз, когда Адам приходит в себя в Игре с адской головной болью, и первый — когда вместо неба над ним перевёрнутая земля.

Буквально город вверх тормашками. Будто огромное, бесконечное зеркало закрыло собой небо от горизонта до горизонта. Ни солнца, ни облаков, ни серой пустоты, которая находилась над ними большую часть времени на первом уровне. Распорядители Игры буквально нарисовали им параллельный мир, такой же разрушенный, но прямо вместо, мать его, неба. И это не копия происходящего внизу: Адам не видит в нём ни себя, ни троих друзей, ни других игроков. Зато видит точно такие же крыши, брошенные автомобили, пыльные горы мусора на давно опустевших улицах, и чувствует: что-то живое там всё-таки есть. Что-то, чего они не видят и что может появиться в любую минуту. Что-то, что распорядители оставили им на потом.

Единственный свет, который им достался, — работающие повсюду уличные фонари и точно такие же в параллельном городе над ними. Вокруг бесконечная ночь, и вряд ли на втором уровне вообще появится солнце, да и негде. Электрическое освещение режет глаза, от любой поверхности расползаются ядовито-жёлтые блики. Будто город свернули в одну большую коробку, и если всё время идти прямо, то рано или поздно придёшь на то же место.

Голографическое колесо Большой Игры возникает над ними, между их реальностью и параллельной: в нём три сектора, в первом секторе — имена Адама, Нила, Брэда и Барри, во втором — имена другой четвёрки, в третьем — ещё три имени. Значит, они в тройке команд-финалистов. Против них семь человек, которые должны умереть, чтобы их команда выжила.

Впрочем, умереть — единственное, чего хочется в этой реальности.

Распорядители лишили их буквально всех вещей, которые они успели собрать на первом уровне. Ни еды, ни средств первой помощи, ни оружия. Из-за горячего, сухого ветра хочется пить, но воды здесь тоже нет. Одежда прилипает к телу в местах, где остались пятна крови — своей и чужой. Пыль будто бы въелась в кожу, сделала её бумажной, высохшей, серой, как у трупа.

«А ты и был трупом», — говорит чудовище прямо над ухом, и Адам со стоном закатывает глаза. Он перестал принимать свои таблетки задолго до Игры и не чувствовал никакого отходняка, но, кажется, именно сейчас лимит его психики закончился. Ничего удивительного, особенно если учесть, что это уже вторая травма головы, которую он получает за последние несколько дней: судя по всему, его успели ударить, прежде чем их перекинуло на второй уровень, и сейчас волосы на затылке Адама слиплись от крови, а вся задняя часть головы будто бы онемела. Зато не болит, и на том спасибо.

***

Брэд просыпается почти сразу же и матерится так, что Адам впервые за последние дни улыбается. Способность двигаться вернулась не полностью: Брэд может идти только с чужой помощью, и это замедляет их перемещения чуть ли не в два раза. Он это знает и предлагает остальным идти без него. Вместо ответа Адам берёт его на руки и с перерывами тащит матерящееся тело на себе, чтобы Брэд успевал отдыхать перед хождением на своих двоих. 

Если в двух других командах нет раненых, то о победе можно забыть.

***

— Ты в порядке?

Он вытирает рот от рвоты, стоя на коленях на неровном, растрескавшемся асфальте, пока Нил придерживает его за плечи, чтобы он не рухнул в лужу собственной блевотины.

Вокруг них пустая, пыльная, никогда не существовавшая в реальности улица, освещённая всё тем же мерзким жёлтым светом, от которого хочется блевать ещё больше. Пересохшее горло жжёт, и ситуацию спас бы один-единственный глоток долбаной воды, но нет, никакой жидкости на этом уровне, класс.

«Смешно», — хихикает чудовище.

— Не смешно, — бормочет Адам.

— Я… — Нил запинается. — Я не хотел…

— А, нет, это не тебе.

Нил молчит, и лучше бы Адам вообще не отвечал. Позади них, на обочине Брэд переговаривается с Барри, заново перевязывая эластичные бинты на его плече: вывихнутый сустав начал опухать, и, кажется, его нужно как-то вправить, но никто из них не умеет этого делать. Барри молча терпит, но Адам видит, что ему постоянно больно. На месте Барри он бы уже поехал крышей. Впрочем, он и на своём месте успешно это делает.

Нил садится рядом на корточки, всё ещё придерживая его за плечо.

— Как ты себя…

— …чувствую? О, прекрасно, — Адам без особого толка ощупывает пальцами металлический люк, половину которого он только что заблевал. — Но было бы, знаешь, немного комфортнее, если бы вы позволили мне сдохнуть в том грёбаном подземелье, как я и хотел.

— Мы это уже обсуждали.

— И как, хороший результат?

— Мы все живы, — Нил смотрит на Адама с сочувствием, и от этого ещё больше хочется ему врезать. — Так что да, это хороший результат.

— Знаешь, если тебе нравится играть в благородного спасителя и отговаривать человека от суицида, то будь добр предложить ему ту жизнь, от которой не захочется подохнуть. Иначе сраный ты эгоист, а не спаситель.

Адам практически видит, как каждое слово делает Нилу больно, и чувствует ещё большую злость, потому что Нил не злится в ответ. А должен. Должен ударить его хорошенько, потому что Адам только этого и заслуживает.

Он отворачивается, сжимает зубы и бессильно скребёт ногтями по ребристой поверхности люка. То, что сначала казалось обычным дорожным рельефом, вблизи выглядит как невнятный рисунок, отпечатанный на металле. Кажется, очертания человека. Да, это человек. В плаще и с палкой. Стоит на чём-то — то ли плот, то ли лодка. Ну да, Адам, давай отвлекаться на любую херню, лишь бы не поддерживать диалог.

— Да, у тебя нет той жизни, которую ты заслуживаешь, — очень тихо произносит Нил. — Но у тебя есть мы.

Нет уж, плакать на глазах у тысяч зрителей Игры Адам не будет. Будет моргать до кругов перед глазами, но не заплачет. Не дождётесь.

— Адам…

— Я понял тебя, я…

— Нет, подожди, — перебивает его Нил, поднимая палец и уставившись на люк. — Слышишь?

Адам старается не дышать, и — чёрт, да, он слышит. Он слышит мягкий шелест, то чуть громче, то чуть тише. Так шелестят волны, разбивающиеся о берег.

— Помоги мне, — Нил цепляется пальцами за углубление по краю люка с одной стороны, и Адам тут же цепляется с другой.

Вместе они поднимают тяжёлую крышку, кладут на асфальт рядом и склоняются над смотровым колодцем. В лицо ударяет прохлада и запах мокрой гальки. Ступеньки из толстых прутьев уходят в глухую черноту, на дне которой мерцает отражение ближайшего фонаря.

— Вода, — выдыхает Нил.

— Вода, — повторяет Адам.

— Это же долбаная подземная река.

— Из которой можно пить.

— Если она отравлена, это будет самая тупая смерть за всю историю Игры.

— Я готов рискнуть.

— В очередь, умник.

— Что у вас там? — интересуется из-за их спин Брэд.

— Вода! — Нил невротично смеётся, и Адам его прекрасно понимает.

— Охренеть, Барри, у них там вода!

— Они заболтали друг друга душевными разговорами и нарыдали нам попить?

— Адз справился бы и без меня, — отзывается Нил.

— Вы мне больше не друзья, — теперь уже смеётся Адам.

Пожалуй, он готов пережить ещё пару дней, если эти трое продолжат шутить свои тупые шуточки.


	9. Chapter 9

Тяжело игнорировать присутствие огромной шипастой ящерицы, которая тихонько скребёт когтями по твоей спине. Ещё тяжелее, когда эту ящерицу видишь только ты.

Из всей компании о существовании этой твари знает, помимо самого Адама, только Брэд — на правах лучшего друга, который наблюдал всё то же самое, когда им было лет четырнадцать. Нил как минимум догадывается, и, что ж, стоит рассказать ему ради его же безопасности. О чём догадывается Барри, Адам не имеет понятия, потому что у Барри горячка и он вообще не воспринимает реальность.

Это проявлялось постепенно: сначала он слишком часто останавливался передохнуть во время пути, держась за больное плечо, потом перестал реагировать на оклики, а потом практически рухнул в руки Брэду. Теперь тот вымачивает оторванный от футболки кусок ткани в воде, — они набрали её из подземной реки в старые пластиковые бутылки, которых было предостаточно в каждой мусорной куче, — и кладёт Барри на лоб то одной, то другой стороной. Возможно, это был не вывих, а трещина. Возможно, истощённый организм не справится с воспалением. Возможно, Барри не сможет идти дальше.

— Я тоже не смогу, — говорит Брэд, когда Адам озвучивает свои опасения.

Нил ушёл на соседнюю улицу копошиться в старых машинах в надежде найти что-нибудь вроде оружия или, дай боже, еды — они не ели уже сутки, и голод потихоньку начинает валить их с ног. Брэд не заговорил бы об этом, если бы Нил был рядом.

— Адам…

— Нет, даже не…

— Завались и послушай меня, — Брэд завинчивает крышку и отставляет бутылку с водой в сторону. — Я передвигаюсь раз в пять медленнее, чем надо. Барри теперь не передвигается вообще. Даже если вы с Нилом сейчас соберёте тут из говна и палок телегу, в чём я сомневаюсь, у нас всё равно не будет шансов добраться вовремя.

Адам молчит. Этот разговор рано или поздно должен был состояться, но к нему невозможно быть готовым.

— Идите вперёд, — тихо говорит Брэд, глядя ему в глаза. — А мы догоним, когда оклемаемся.

«Не догоните», — думает Адам и знает, что Брэд тоже это знает.

— Я против, — наконец выдавливает он, и Брэд со вздохом отводит глаза.

— О’кей, но обсуди это сначала с Нилом.

— Он тоже будет против.

— А ты его переубеди.

— И не подумаю.

— Зря, вы вдвоём отлично сработаетесь, — Брэд поднимает брови с выразительной ухмылочкой, и Адам вроде как даже усмехается в ответ.

Всё это ни хрена не смешно, но поговорить с Нилом ему всё-таки придётся.

***

— Я не согласен.

— Не удивительно, я тоже.

— Либо все вместе, либо никак, — Нил какое-то время смотрит перед собой, а потом с силой захлопывает капот одной из брошенных на улице ржавых машин.

Вдвоём они молча садятся на него, и Адам мысленно отмечает, что не знает, сколько прошло времени с момента их появления на втором уровне Игры. По-прежнему ночь, по-прежнему фонари, по-прежнему отсутствие долбаного неба, вместо которого над их головами висит перевёрнутый с ног на голову параллельный разрушенный город. Бесконечный дурной сон, из которого нет выхода.

«Вот все вместе и умрёте», — чудовище гуляет по крыше машины, царапая чешуйками металл.

— Умрём так умрём, — пожимает плечами Адам.

— Как он выглядит?

— М?

— Тот, с кем ты разговариваешь.

Насколько секунд Адам молча смотрит на свои колени. Затем оглядывается на крышу авто — чудовище пожимает чем-то вроде плеч.

— Как ящер после радиоактивной катастрофы.

«На себя посмотри».

— И давно… ну, давно вы…

— Давно у меня галлюцинации, ты хотел спросить? Называй вещи своими именами, чувак.

— Я пытаюсь быть вежливым, — смеётся Нил, и Адам вспоминает наглую лыбу Брэда и вот это его «вы вдвоём отлично сработаетесь». Да уж. Лучшего момента не придумаешь.

— Лет с десяти, наверное.

— И ты к этому привык?

— К этому невозможно привыкнуть, знаешь. Но я стараюсь это как-то… отделять от себя, что ли? Напоминаю себе, что не всё, что я вижу и слышу, реально.

— Здесь с реальностью вообще туго.

— Ага.

Они ещё какое-то время молчат, глядя на пустые тёмные улицы и неподвижные пятна света от одинаковых ядовито-жёлтых фонарей.

— Кажется, ты держишься лучше всех нас, — тихо усмехается Адам. — Барри терпел и дотерпелся, Брэд готов сдохнуть, я был готов ещё раньше. А ты всё прёшь и прёшь. Как будто у тебя действительно есть силы. Как будто ты справляешься.

Нил молчит, слишком долго молчит, и Адам наконец поворачивается к нему, чтобы увидеть, как тот смотрит неподвижным взглядом перед собой.

— Я не справляюсь, — он медленно закрывает и открывает глаза, и по обеим щекам скатываются слёзы.

Адам не шевелится и, кажется, не дышит.

— Я думал, они будут мне сниться, — произносит Нил так тихо, что приходится прислушиваться. — Те, кого я убил. Но мне не снится ничего. Я вообще не сплю, — его голос совсем не дрожит, и тем менее реалистичными кажутся слёзы, которые продолжают катиться по неподвижному лицу. — Когда ты менял код… в той комнате, я думал… я думал, если мы не успеем и нас убьют… Я хотел только… я больше не хотел победить, я хотел, чтобы нас вытащили отсюда… как угодно… чтобы мы просто выжили и всё закончилось… 

Адаму хочется развернуть его к себе, встряхнуть, пошутить что-нибудь тупое, но, кажется, «либо вместе, либо никак» означает, что иногда нужно просто шагнуть следом. Даже если шагать нужно в огромную чёрную дыру внутри чужой головы.

— Я думал, я знаю, зачем я здесь.

— Ради матери?

— Тогда почему я хочу сбежать? — Нил закрывает глаза, и в этом сдавленном бормотании столько ненависти к самому себе, что Адам ёжится.

— Потому что ты живой человек. Которого никто не учил убивать. Который боится смерти.

Нил вяло хмыкает.

— Эй, — Адам пытается поймать его взгляд, но он снова смотрит в сторону. — Хотеть позаботиться о себе — это не стыдно.

— Я знаю.

— А я так не думаю. Я думаю, ты в этом вообще не шаришь.

Нил усмехается уже без прежней злости, и это крохотное движение губ возвращает Адаму способность нормально дышать.

— Я думаю, — продолжает он, — ты никогда о себе не заботился.

— У меня не было выбора, знаешь.

— Главный в семье?

— Вроде того.

— Мне надо было идти в психологи…

— Папа и брат погибли, когда мне было шесть.

Адам замолкает, но, Нил, кажется, и не ждёт от него комментариев.

— Мама тогда совсем развалилась. «Всё в порядке», «всё наладится» — а сама рыдает за стенкой. Просыпаюсь ночью — а она рыдает. И так жутко от этих звуков. Так жутко.

Очень хочется взять Нила за руку: не столько поддержать, сколько успокоиться самому. Но это, наверное, лишнее.

— Ну, ты вырос в хорошего лидера, знаешь.

— Хороший лидер, который зассал, как только прижало.

— Кто-нибудь это видел? Я — нет. Я видел чела, который с первого дня нам всем задницы прикрывает.

— Брэд сказал, что знал, что я не захочу никого бросать?

— Типа того.

— А он знает, что я думаю об этом с самой первой секунды, как мы попали на этот сраный уровень?

Адам медлит с ответом всего секунду, но этого достаточно, чтобы Нил сжал губы и отвернулся.

— А я думаю о том, как лично выдавливаю глазёнки каждому распорядителю Игры, — тихо говорит Адам. — Представляю в подробностях, знаешь. Как давлю и как они вытекают. Только вряд ли я сделаю это в реальности. Не совсем ещё кукухой отъехал. Не важно, о чём ты думаешь. Важно, как ты выбираешь поступать.

Нил смотрит на него несколько секунд, шмыгает носом и чуть отворачивается, неловко вытирая щёки ладонью.

— Жалко, что эта железяка не на ходу, да? — Адам постукивает костяшками пальцев по капоту. — Посадили бы наших бедолаг и прокатились с ветерком. Я бы AC/DC орал вместо радио. Слушал когда-нибудь AC/DC? Группа такая была…

— Ага, — кивает Нил, а через несколько секунд вдруг спрыгивает с машины. — Вот их и споёшь. Слезай давай.

— Что?

— Слезай и думай, где здесь взять электричество.

— Я… Э-э… — Адам не очень соображает, о чём речь, но всё же соскальзывает с машины на землю. — А зачем?

— Затем, что я электроинженер, — Нил снова открывает капот.

— Круто, а причём здесь…

— Посмотрим, насколько реалистичный хлам они нам нарисовали. Но без электричества я её не воскрешу.

— Фонари же на чём-то работают?

Нил оглядывается на Адама, потом на ближайший уличный фонарь, потом снова на Адама и улыбается — тот пока не понимает, почему, но сам факт улыбки после всего этого разговора не может не радовать.

— Какой-нибудь старый кабель не помешал бы. Пороешься со мной в мусоре?

— Странное у тебя представление о первом свидании, но хрен с тобой, опиши, что искать.

Распорядители вряд ли будут в восторге — это буквально взлом Игры изнутри, но что-то подсказывает Адаму, что зрительский рейтинг их команды стремительно ползёт вверх, а, значит, их не рискнут слить до финиша.

Но даже если сольют, то их финальный заезд будет красивым.


	10. Chapter 10

Распорядители Игры устали от них. Они перешли все возможные границы издевательства над правилами, над законами Государства, над самим смыслом соревнования: играй, чтобы нам было весело, и, может быть, ты получишь желаемое. Нет, чёрт возьми, вам не будет весело. Вы будете злиться, вы будете рыдать, вы возненавидите это шоу и больше никогда не захотите смотреть на экраны.

У каналов не хватит рекламы, чтобы выкинуть из эфира те несколько часов, пока они ехали к финальной локации: Нилу удалось починить машину, вместе с Адамом они втащили на заднее сидение Барри, помогли Брэду забраться туда же, а потом всю дорогу орали олдскульный металл, будто это не виртуальная игра на выживание, а семейный отпуск с пивом и барбекю. Брэд подпевал вполсилы и в основном ржал, зато Адам и Нил наорались до хрипа. Машину, правда, адски заносило, так что Нил пытался изо всех сил сосредоточиться на вождении, пока Адам танцевал на соседнем сидении и всеми силами его отвлекал. К концу пути проснулся Барри — попробуй не проснуться от третьего захода на “Enter Sandman”. Бледный и обессиленный, он ухмылялся в свою помятую пыльную бороду и иногда издавал характерное «дж-дж», изображая электрогитару, что было встречено бурным восторгом остальных.

Интересно, думали ли эти трое о том же, о чём Адам: им нужно, им просто необходимо быть счастливыми прямо сейчас, потому что скорее всего через пару часов они умрут.

И Адам так счастлив, что хочется плакать.

***

А потом реальность начала разрушаться.

Параллельный город, всё это время висевший над их головами вместо неба, ожил. И когда Адам высунулся в окно машины, чтобы рассмотреть перевёрнутые улицы, он увидел их: тёмные силуэты людей, стоящих — висящих вниз головой — в переулках, на проспектах, на площадях. Один за другим они запрокидывают головы, как сейчас это делает Адам, и смотрят на него.

Участники предыдущих Игр.

Он помнит некоторые лица — видел их на экране, когда был ребёнком. Все, кто не дошёл до финиша, не прошёл отбор, — никто из зрителей не знал, что с ними стало, но все понимали, что выбраться из Игры живыми могут только победители.

А эти и не мертвы: они больше не игроки, они не пытаются пройти последний уровень, они остались здесь навсегда.

Значит, с их командой сделают то же самое. Им даже умереть не дадут. И это ещё страшнее.

Все эти люди смотрят на Адама, а затем медленно, будто с трудом преодолевая сопротивление воздуха, отрываются от земли — от их собственной параллельной земли — и падают вниз.

Город падает за ними.

Ещё до того, как машина остановилась, Адам выпрыгивает наружу, следом за ним остальные — спустя несколько секунд огромный кусок бетонного фундамента превращает автомобиль в груду металла. Оглушительный скрежет, кажется, распиливает Адаму голову. Он хватает Брэда под руку, пока Нил помогает упавшему Барри подняться. Земля перед ними вздыбливается и дрожит, и разлетевшиеся откуда-то осколки стекла врезаются тело, оставляют на щеке Адама глубокую ссадину, которая тут же наполняется кровью. Свет фонарей больше не нужен: дома на пустых улицах воспламеняются, огонь перепрыгивает на мусорные кучи, снопы искр улетают в сплошную черноту, открывающуюся на месте города-перевёртыша. Домики с черепичной крышей, панельные девятиэтажки, обёрнутые в стекло небоскрёбы падают медленно, тяжело, скорбно — и вгрызаются в землю, поднимают новые волны пламени, сотрясают почву, наполняют воздух пылью и гарью. По земле расползаются трещины, ширятся, скрежещут чёрными пастями, небо сжимается, сворачивается вокруг, как в ночном кошмаре, когда вот-вот всё закончится, вот-вот проснёшься, скорей бы проснуться, только бы проснуться.

Четыре выстрела, три в цель — перед Адамом рассыпаются на пиксели голограммы мёртвых игроков, одному сносит голову гаечным ключом Нил, другому Брэд сворачивает шею. Перед ними единственное здание, которое не распадается на куски под падающим небом: огромный небоскрёб уходит высоко вверх и теряется в черноте, и здесь их дорога должна закончиться, как бы это ни произошло.

На первом этаже они встречаются с четырьмя оставшимися в живых игроками другой команды. Адам целится — противник стреляет раньше. Толчок и неловкое падение, пол снова сотрясается: Брэд столкнул его на землю. У Брэда прострелен живот, но он поднимается на ноги. Болевой шок и кровопотеря догонят его потом.

Гаечный ключ прилетает одному из игроков в грудь — секундной заминки хватает, чтобы Нил всадил ему под рёбра подобранный на полу нож.

Минус один.

Лифт не вариант: здание сотрясается, и кабина рухнет, как только придёт в движение. Они бросаются к главной лестнице, и в эту же секунду часть этажа над ними обваливается. Лестничный пролёт оседает, затягивает за собой Барри и вцепившуюся в него женщину. Адам ловит его руку на самом краю. Барри вцепляется в него и в уцелевшую ступеньку, женщина пытается сделать то же самое, но не дотягивается. Её рука соскальзывает с плеча Барри, и она падает. Брэд помогает Адаму вытащить его. Женщина на куче обломков внизу не шевелится.

Минус два. Но двое других уже оторвались на несколько этажей.

Пока они бегут следом, сверху на них сыпятся выстрелы. У Адама больше нет патронов, чтобы стрелять в ответ. Приходится жаться к стенам и надеяться, что оружие у тех двоих тоже скоро разрядится. Что-то попадается под ноги: Адам спотыкается и падает уже рассечённой щекой на угол ступеньки, и, кажется, у него даже хрустит шея, и в глазах темнеет от удара.

«Попался», — шипит чудовище, обвивая хвостом его ногу.

Он изворачивается и бьёт свободной ногой аккурат в клыкастую пасть. Кто-то хватает его за плечо, рывком поднимает на ноги, и голос Нила звучит над ухом:

— Ты сильнее его!

Адам впервые в этом не сомневается — и чудовище исчезает.

Так просто.

Уже на пороге главного зала их встречают новые голограммы: реалистичные, как живые, с теми же человеческими лицами, искажёнными страхом, стыдом, ненавистью. «В Игре нет правил», «в Игре нет правил», «в Игре нет правил», шёпотом, вполголоса, сквозь стон, сквозь крик — отовсюду, будто их голоса звучат даже со стен, даже внутри собственной головы. Твёрдые руки, не горячие и не холодные, вцепляются в шею, но Барри оттягивает их обладателя за волосы и с размаху бьёт головой в стену — голограмма растворяется в воздухе, а Адама уже валят на землю другие. Снова выстрелы — кажется, двое других игроков пытались защититься, но случайно пристрелили тех, кто почти свернул Адаму шею.

В центре зала, напротив открытых решётчатых дверей лифта, — огромное голографическое колесо, оживший логотип Игры. Судя по всему, им нужно оказаться внутри него — только им и никому больше.

Один из игроков уже там. Когда до него добирается второй, Брэд выталкивает первого из круга. Адам видит, как тот пытается высвободить руку с пистолетом, и подбегает как раз вовремя. Перехватывает запястье, направляет пистолет в его же лицо. От выстрела разлетаются брызги крови, Адам готов снова стошнить, но на это сейчас нет времени.

Минус три.

Последний игрок из команды противников вбегает в круг, и светящееся колесо начинает кружиться. Барри подбирает выпавший из руки мертвеца пистолет и стреляет — игрок внутри круга падает.

Минус четыре.

Колесо останавливается.

Голограммы, заполнявшие зал, мигают, будто в здании перебои с электричеством, — и исчезают.

Теперь в зале только они. Они четверо. Выжившая команда. Победители.

Несколько секунд они оглядываются друг от друга — а потом пол под их ногами начинает дрожать и накреняться. Нил берёт Брэда за плечи и помогает дойти до проекции. Тот зажимает рукой простреленный живот, но кровь уже пропитала футболку и немного джинсы. У них минут десять, прежде чем Брэд потеряет сознание и по-настоящему умрёт.

Адам и Барри становятся внутри круга рядом с ними, и Адам практически задыхается от ужаса, потому что вот сейчас, сейчас должно что-то произойти, не могут их выпустить отсюда так просто.

Колесо остаётся неподвижным. Пол продолжает дрожать.

Нил беспомощно оглядывается на Адама. Тот мотает головой, как бы говоря: я тоже не понимаю.

— Здесь три сектора, — тихо произносит Барри.

То, чего они не заметили сразу: мерцающая проекция колеса тоненькими неосязаемыми линиями разделена на три равные части.

Адаму хочется расхохотаться, но сил хватает только на усмешку.

Хорошая попытка дискредитировать команду напоследок. Заставить их выбирать. Но, знаете, товарищи распорядители, за эту Игру вы ничему не научились.

Они с Нилом смотрят на открытую кабину лифта, затем друг на друга, всего секунду, — и оба срываются с места. И, может быть, если бы Нил лучше спал все эти дни, у него хватило бы сил обогнать.

Но Адам вбегает в кабину первым и захлопывает за собой решётку — засовы автоматически закрываются.

Нил хватается руками за прутья, дёргает изо всех сил, пока за его спиной не оказываются Брэд и Барри. Они берутся за решётку втроём, но Адам знает, что конструкция выдержит — потому что там задумано Игрой.

— Так, сука, давай мы сначала всё обсудим, а потом ты будешь творить херню! — рычит Брэд, пока Барри пытается вытащить штыри из петель решётки.

Адам смотрит на сенсорные кнопки с номерами этажей. Подсвечена только цифра «1». Но как будто у него есть выбор, где сойти.

— Адам, — Нил берётся за прутья решётки, и, чёрт, Адам не думал, что это будет настолько больно. — Мы же говорили об этом. Адам, я…

— У тебя получилось, — он берёт руки Нила в свои через решётку и, кажется, улыбается, но с разбитой половиной лица это вряд ли выглядит симпатично. — Спаситель хренов.

— Что?

— У вас всех получилось. Я не хочу умирать.

Здание слишком сильно накренилось, Адам чувствует уклон пола, ощущает, как кабина лифта трясётся.

— Тогда открой.

Он мотает головой.

— Ты же не хочешь.

— В том-то и дело. Теперь это необходимо.

Если он не сделает это сейчас, то потолок начнёт обваливаться, кого-нибудь может раздавить, и тогда в этом всём не будет смысла. Адам надеется, что у него будет время разрыдаться во время падения, потому что при них он этого не сделает.

Нил держит его слишком крепко — чтобы вырваться из его хватки, приходится приложить усилия.

Адам отворачивается к сенсорной панели, прикасается к единице и закрывает глаза. Слышит выкрики, удары по решётке, и успевает сползти по стене в угол, закрыв уши руками, прежде чем над кабиной раздаётся треск, и пол уходит из-под ног.

Тело будто бы становится в десять раз легче, пространство заполняется грохотом, свет пропадает.

Разрыдаться он всё-таки успел.

Но удара о землю не последовало.


	11. Chapter 11

Телу больно, но не так, как он ожидал. Тело не умирает. Ноет, гудит, тянет, колет и, судя по ощущениям, разваливается на атомы, но не умирает. Поднимать веки физически тяжело, красно-синие вспышки режут глаза, взгляд еле фокусируется, по ушам бьёт звук сирены. Очень хочется стошнить, но на сокращения желудка тоже нужны силы, а их едва хватает, чтобы дышать. И всё же он дышит. И воздух вокруг не пахнет дымом и кровью — вообще ничем не пахнет.

Глаза постепенно привыкают к мигающим в полутьме цветным вспышкам: он приподнимается на локтях, всматривается в пространство перед собой и видит очертания пустого кресла. И наконец вспоминает, где он.

Игровой зал. Он лежит в кресле, к его рукам и к груди под майкой прилеплены датчики, в венах на обеих руках катетеры под медицинскими пластырями, к вискам тянутся проводки с металлическими проводниками.

Он в реальности.

И, кажется, у него мокрые глаза, потому что до этого он плакал. Впрочем, плачет и сейчас.

Адам тянется правой рукой, покалывающей от долгой неподвижности, к локтю левой, выдёргивает катетер и залепляет пластырь. Проделывает то же самое с правой. Слух, постепенно привыкает к завыванию сирены и выхватывает новый шум: за стенами зала слышен топот, в отдалении — голоса, сливающиеся в монотонный гул. Будто сотни, тысячи людей собрались в одном месте. Красно-синие вспышки — это лампы, сигнализирующие о чрезвычайном происшествии. Другое освещение в зале не работает. Значит, их не отключили от Игры намеренно. Значит, что-то извне вызвало в системе сбой.

По сторонам от Адама слышно движение. Сорвав последние датчики, он упирается в спинку кресла, кое-как садится, спускает онемевшие ноги на пол и трёт глаза. Из темноты появляется человеческая фигура, но он не успевает среагировать — и оказывается в чужих объятиях.

Это Брэд.

Они не говорят ни слова — просто обнимают друг друга, и, кажется, Брэд дрожит.

Он помогает Адаму встать на ноги. С соседнего кресла, держась за подлокотник, кое-как поднимается Барри. Адам даёт ему руку, и Барри в ответ приобнимает его, легонько хлопнув по спине.

Чьи-то руки разворачивают его за плечи, и в следующую секунду он оказывается в объятиях Нила. У Адама нет сил внятно осмыслять происходящее, но он успевает подумать, что Нил — настоящий, из плоти и крови, а не виртуальная копия, которую он наблюдал перед собой всю Игру, — очень мягкий и пахнет домом.

Происходящее смазывается в череду механических действий. Включить аварийный генератор. Открыть заблокированные двери зала. Наощупь пробраться через абсолютно чёрный коридор к лестнице. С лестницы шум слышен ещё громче — судя по крикам и стрельбе, в атриуме происходит что-то плохое. Вернуться назад. Добраться по тем же неосвещённым коридорам к лестнице в соседнем крыле. Оттуда по подсвеченным указателям — вниз, к другому выходу. На полпути чуть не споткнуться из-за ударившего в глаза резкого света — напротив них люди с фонариками, большая компания из десяти-пятнадцати человек.

«Эй, ребят, хорошо, что мы вас нашли».

Кто-то берёт Адама под руку, даёт бутылку с водой.

«Всё о’кей, вы молодцы».

Стрельба и крики слышны теперь уже со стороны выхода.

«Мы вас выведем».

Женщина рядом с ним поддерживает его под локоть, позади него мужчина что-то объясняет Брэду: там машины, нужно добраться до них, и всё будет в порядке.

Когда они выбегают наружу, с противоположного конца улицы раздаётся череда выстрелов. Вокруг ночь, но фонари и сигнальные огни подсвечивают людей, где-то небольшие группы, где-то огромные толпы, и силовиков в чёрном, со щитами и автоматами. Хлопки гранат эхом разносятся по улице и теряются в гуле огромного человеческого моря, окружившего Дворец Игры, в котором прямо сейчас выбивают окна и двери.

Они бегут к грузовику, с чужой помощью поднимаются в открытый кузов, помогают забраться ещё нескольким людям. Со стороны улицы люди в чёрных куртках и масках-респираторах несколько раз стреляют в их сторону. Те, кто вёл Адама и остальных к машинам, стреляют в ответ и выигрывают время.

Машина трогается с места. Адам становится на колени за ограждение кузова и вцепляется в него руками.

Грузовик накреняется на повороте, выезжает со стоянки и направляется прочь от здания.

Адам видит, как с крыши Дворца падает огромное металлическое колесо — логотип Большой Игры.

***

Их наконец кормят — это всё, что Адаму было необходимо, чтобы проникнуться доверием к своим спасителям.

Происходящее по-прежнему смазывается, на обдумывание нет сил, на принятие решений — тем более, но это и не нужно: их отправили в душ, дали сменную одежду, обкололи успокоительным и более-менее объяснили, что происходит. Они находятся в подземном комплексе, на одной из баз Сопротивления, а в городе прямо сейчас происходят массовые беспорядки. Каким будет их итог, никто не знает, но распорядители бросили Дворец — поэтому энергоснабжение симуляторов прервалось, и трансляция шоу закончилась.

Прежде чем Нил успевает задать вопрос, ему сообщают, что его мать ещё за несколько часов до окончания Игры вывезли из больницы, и сейчас она у местных врачей — Нил сможет увидеть её, когда захочет, а операцию проведут на одной из баз в ближайшие дни. Семье Брэда тоже предоставили укрытие: его младший брат Мэтт находит их в общем зале, когда они общаются с координаторами, и повисает на Брэде, вызывая у того абсолютно не свойственную ему умилённую лыбу. У Барри из близких никого не осталось — впрочем, теперь у него есть аж три человека, которые заинтересованы в его благополучии. О своей семье Адам не спрашивает. Отец и мать знали, на чьей они стороне. А вот Кейлу ещё даже нет восемнадцати, он этого дерьма не заслужил. Может, Адаму удастся связаться с ним и предложить помощь. Хочется верить, что с Кейлом всё будет хорошо.

У Брэда всё ещё проблемы с передвижением: паралич в Игре сказался на нервной системе в реальности, и медики уже предложили ему завтра обследоваться, а заодно и Барри, рука которого хоть и невредима физически, но функционирует слабо. Местный психолог говорит, что это психосоматические боли и что им всем нужна кризисная психотерапия, которую Сопротивление готово им предоставить. Нил помогает координаторам разобраться с их юридическими и медицинскими документами — потрясающе, думает Адам, этот хер только-только выбрался из ада на земле, а уже делает какие-то дела.

***

Брэда подселили к семье, и, если бы этого не случилось, Мэтт всё равно прицепился бы к брату, как ленивец к ветке. Раньше малец раздражал Адама своей манерой мешать старшим развлекаться, но сейчас, когда это лохматое чучело одарило его своими объятиями и восклицанием «ты такой крутой, я тоже люблю Metallica», Адам подумал, что, возможно, у них куда больше общего, чем могло показаться на первый взгляд.

Миссис Уолст, мама Брэда, успела расцеловать Адама и сказать, как же она гордится ими всеми. Ему бы такую маму. Впрочем, они с Брэдом всё равно как братья.

Барри досталось отдельное помещение, и он был этому искренне рад — кажется, ему действительно нужно побыть одному. Тем не менее, Адам счёл нужным предупредить его, что если сидеть в одиночестве надоест, то у медиков всегда можно стащить спирт, и Адам готов составить Барри компанию. Сначала отсутствие реакции показалось ему странным, а потом до него дошло: Барри действительно был в ступоре от того, что даже после окончания Игры Адаму на него не плевать. И это вызвало такой прилив умиления, что Адам сам полез к нему обниматься. Большой, суровый бородатый мужик — и такой застенчивый. Нет уж, теперь они его никому не отдадут.

Кстати, часть архива издательства, которое он хотел выкупить, уже полгода как в руках Сопротивления: электронные научные работы и документальные книги о Старом мире, засекреченные рапорты и отчёты, которые удалось добыть его покойной жене, — всё это нужно будет разобрать и систематизировать, чтобы однажды преступления президентской своры были преданы огласке.

Барри усмехается: «Государство нам этого не простит».

Адам думает: это Государству придётся попросить у них прощения.


	12. Chapter 12

Одиночество оказалось невыносимым.

В его распоряжении крохотная комнатка, выделенная на одном из уровней базы: кровать и маленькая тумбочка — всё, чего можно желать после почти двух недель сна на твёрдой земле, пусть и ненастоящей. Здесь тихо и относительно безопасно. Окон нет, но на сенсорной панели, регулирующей свет и вентиляцию, отображается время: уже час ночи, и все, кроме дежурной смены, давно легли спать.

Оказалось, просто расслабиться и отдохнуть Адам не способен.

Как лечь на постель, как закрыть глаза, как заснуть и проснуться завтра в новом дне, как вообще жить, когда происходит то, что происходит, когда снаружи так страшно, а внутри так больно?

Возможно, это и не реальность вовсе. Возможно, их выбросило на какой-нибудь новый уровень Игры. Сейчас картинка снова рассыпется, и твёрдые пальцы сомкнутся на его шее, и земля содрогнётся, и он будет падать, и падать, и падать.

Ещё час уходит на попытки заснуть, после чего Адам сдаётся, натягивает джинсы и кроссовки и выходит в коридор.

Здесь тихонько гудят лампы ночного освещения: они желтоватые, но цвет не такой ядовитый и мерзкий, как тот, что был на втором уровне. Вдоль коридоров тянутся одинаковые двери с одинаковыми панелями справа от каждой. Похоже на студенческое общежитие, только очень бедное и аскетичное — впрочем, странно ожидать роскоши от людей, находящихся вне закона и просто пытающихся выжить. Наверное, Адам слишком привык к достатку и поэтому обращает внимание на мелочи. Но ничего, скоро и к этому привыкнет. Назад дороги уж точно нет.

Он знает, куда поселили Нила, но на всякий случай бросает взгляд на буквы, подсвеченные на панели возле двери.

«Нил Кристофер Сандерсон».

Адам произносит имя несколько раз одними губами, не до конца понимая, зачем это делает.

Негромко стучит в дверь, слышит тихое «да?», касается сенсоров — дверь отъезжает в сторону.

Нил сидит на постели, прислонившись спиной к стене: непривычно видеть его в чистой одежде, с ещё влажными после душа волосами, без кровавых корочек на лице и шрамов на ладонях. Нил выглядит абсолютно здоровым, как и все они теперь, но Адам уверен, что среди них нет того, кто не чувствовал бы себя искалеченным.

Кажется, не только Адам сегодня не может заснуть.

Он проходит внутрь, и дверь за ним с тихим шелестом закрывается. Комната точно такая же, что и у Адама, и всё-таки здесь не так пусто и страшно. Здесь пахнет Нилом. Хорошо наконец знать, что все запахи, которые он чувствует, не нейростимуляция.

Честно говоря, он понятия не имеет, что собирался сказать и собирался ли вообще говорить, но Нил ничего не спрашивает. Он встаёт с постели, тяжело опираясь на матрас, — Адам хорошо понимает эту бесконечную, невыносимую усталость. Теперь они стоят друг напротив друга, по-прежнему молча, и в комнате так тихо, что слышно гудение лампочки и чужое дыхание.

Адам делает шаг навстречу, и Нил делает тоже — они целуются, и Адам думает, что им обоим стоит наконец побриться.

Думает, что больше не нужно никуда бежать.

Думает, что теперь он дома.

От пальцев в волосах разбегаются мурашки, от мягкой кожи под ладонями распространяется тепло, заполняет всё тело. Волосы Адама лезут в лицо, случайно оказываются у обоих во рту, и Нил усмехается, убирая пряди с его лба — так нежно, восторженно, будто не может налюбоваться. Адам жалеет, что не может одновременно целовать его и смотреть в эти абсолютно потрясающие светлые глаза.

У Нила сильные руки, его объятия как мягкое одеяло, как тёплая ванна, как самый счастливый сон. Адам тянет наверх его майку и думает, что впервые не торопится: это не чтобы забыться, не чтобы развлечься, не чтобы избавиться от необходимости быть один на один с собой. Это потому, что ему хочется. Это потому, что Нил видит его настоящего — поломанного, но живого. Когда майка Адама падает на пол, Нил осторожно целует его шею, ключицы, плечи, и Адаму хочется скулить и плакать, но это он ещё успеет.

Он легонько подталкивает Нила к постели, пока они продолжают целоваться, на ощупь расстёгивая штаны друг друга, и Нил теряет равновесие, утягивая Адама за собой, а тот спотыкается о собственные кроссовки и почти падает на него, и, боже, они просто два неловких долбоёба, и не смеяться невозможно, и Нил так потрясающе краснеет, лёжа под ним и позволяя колену Адама оказаться между его собственных.

У Адама нет плана — нужно просто быть как можно ближе. Прикасаться. Знать, что это Нил, и Нил хочет его, и Нил будет с ним, и это всё не симуляция, это реальность.

Нил укладывает его на бок рядом с собой, близко-близко, касаясь носом щеки, неловко облизывает ладонь и берёт в руку его член — Адам думает, что это будет его самый быстрый раз, потому что ладонь такая горячая, что пальцы на ногах поджимаются, а дыхания не хватает. На ощупь делает то же самое: чувствует в руке затвердевший член Нила, чувствует, как пульсируют тонкие вены, как на пальцах остаются липкие капли смазки. Знает, что всё делает правильно, потому что Нил придвигается ещё ближе, едва-едва толкаясь в руку, и тянется к его губам. Дыхание неровное, горячее, и, когда Адам задевает пальцами головку, тот тихо стонет ему в рот — сумасшедший звук, который Адам впитывает в себя, сцеловывает с влажных губ. Нил умеет быть нежным. Нил умеет быть чувственным. Нил умеет доверяться и отдавать всё, что есть.

Их ноги переплелись, колено Нила сильно прижимается к его паху, и рука на члене двигается быстрее, а Адам, кажется, бормочет «да, вот так, вот так», даже не заметив, что издаёт звуки. Нил приподнимается над ним, позволяя обнять себя свободной рукой и выцеловывая шею, а Адам ловит ртом воздух, откидываясь на подушку, стискивая коленями ногу Нила, пока живот не поджимается, и мягкие спазмы не выбивают из него осипший скулёж — так хорошо, так потрясающе, так правильно.

У него весь живот в сперме, и он абсолютно не осознаёт реальность, но продолжает сжимать ладонь на члене Нила, двигать рукой быстро, сильно, может быть, больно. Нил всё ещё склоняется над ним, касается лбом его лба, держится обеими руками за его плечи, дышит шумно и тяжело, пока наконец не вжимается в его губы, и Адам чувствует сквозь поцелуй долгий надломленный стон. Нил кончает медленно, рваными спазмами, будто тело не может расслабиться сразу, будто на это уходят последние силы.

Теперь на Адаме ещё больше спермы, но это не мешает Нилу опуститься на его грудь, утыкаясь влажным лбом в плечо, пока Адам запускает пальцы в его волосы.

И тишина снова окутывает их.

Спокойствие, которое невозможно подделать. Тепло во всём теле, которое ни одна компьютерная программа не способна смоделировать. Весь мир, который помещается в чужом дыхании.

Адам думает, что нашёл способ раствориться в нём. И ещё думает, что эту строчку можно будет пихнуть в какую-нибудь песню, если он не забудет об этом к утру.


	13. Chapter 13

— О-о-о мой ёбаный бог, всё-таки да! — Брэд с абсолютно довольным лицом тычет пальцем куда-то в район шеи Адама. — Сток, где моя сотка?

— «Сток»?

— Фамилия у меня такая, — тянет Барри вроде как кисло, а вроде и с улыбкой, и после недолгого копошения в заднем кармане протягивает Брэду сложенную купюру.

— А-а. А это…

— А это, бро, награда за то, что я слишком хорошо тебя знаю, — Брэд принимает стодолларовую банкноту из рук Барри, разворачивает и демонстративно разглядывает на солнечном свету.

— Обычно людям требуется чуть больше времени, — пожимает плечами Барри, на что Брэд хмыкает.

— Не этим людям. Я удивлён, что они не поебались прямо в Игре.

— На хуй пошёл, — смеётся Адам и неловко потирает шею там, где, очевидно, были красноречивые засосы, про которые он уже успел забыть.

— Ага, конечно, это тебя так моя мамка расцеловала.

— Мне стоит обратить внимание на твою мамку? — он снова ржёт, за что получает лёгкий пинок под рёбра — на большее Брэду всё равно не хватит роста.

Погода сегодня замечательная, давно такой не было. В последнее время за городом льют дожди: большую часть дня небо затянуто грозовыми тучами, тяжёлыми, тёмными, но всё же не такими густо-чернильными, как на пустошах. От этих туч не бывает электрических бурь — лес не пускает сюда засуху и пыльные облака. Здесь дождь точно такой, как в старых фильмах, которые изредка показывают на экранах. В городе таких дождей не бывает — любые тучи искусственно разгоняются ещё на горизонте. А здесь всё происходит так, как должно происходить в природе. Сегодня вот солнце выглянуло, и мокрая трава вкусно пахнет, и дышится легко.

Брэд делится сигаретами с Барри, Адам закуривает свои: они сидят на сложенных брёвнах, которые к вечеру растащат по домам местные. Здесь, в паре часов от северной базы, находится что-то вроде коммуны: Сопротивление отстраивает здания Старого мира очень медленно, так что многим приходится жить где попало, пока не придёт помощь в виде лишних рук — вроде их небольшой компании.

Беспорядки в городе не увенчались успехом. Впрочем, смотря что считать успехом. Сотням людей пришлось бежать из Государства — собственно, именно так многие и узнали о жизни за его пределами. Здесь цивилизация будто бы рождалась заново: тёплая еда, электричество и канализация — роскошь, и, честно говоря, иногда это сводит Адама с ума. Но это всё же лучше, чем тюрьма. Если ему суждено умереть от голода или инфекции, то, по крайней мере, его последним воспоминанием не будет потолок в комнате для смертельных инъекций.

В Государстве их имена знают все: для одних они герои революции, для других — террористы и преступники. В городе их ждёт гарантированная смертная казнь, по крайней мере, пока режим не изменится. Это могло бы означать, что они никогда не вернутся домой, если бы не то обстоятельство, что город никогда не был для них домом.

Теперь их дом здесь.

И Адам действительно восхищается теми, кто остался и продолжает бороться. Но сам он больше не хочет брать в руки оружие — ни реальное, ни виртуальное. Бороться можно и другими методами. И у него уже есть на этот счёт некоторые идеи.

— Зима будет тяжёлая, — говорит Брэд, глядя перед собой.

— Ага, — отзывается Адам.

Воздух свежеет — вечера становятся холоднее. Нужно будет наведаться к волонтёрам насчёт тёплой одежды.

— Но это ничего, — говорит Адам.

— Это ничего, — повторяет Брэд, и Барри молча кивает.

***

Нил просыпается третий раз за ночь, но Адаму это не мешает — он всё равно не спал. У него и раньше со сном были проблемы: с детства видит кошмары и почти всегда просыпается уставшим. Теперь проблема стала шире: он не может заснуть в принципе. Или не хочет. Сны уж слишком похожи на симуляцию. Никогда не знаешь, удастся ли выбраться.

Развернуть к себе, запустить пальцы в волосы, прижаться губами ко лбу — он делает это из раза в раз и не чувствует никакого раздражения. Может, даже наоборот: наконец чувствует, что нужен.

«Расскажи, тогда не сбудется», — говорила мама, когда он просыпался после плохих снов.

Мама, которая так и не попыталась найти его после начала протестов.

У Нила он никогда ничего не спрашивал. В конце концов, им всем снится примерно одно и то же.

Операция, которая была нужна его матери, состоялась, но не то чтобы сильно улучшила её состояние. Они навещали её всей толпой: Брэд приносил для миссис Сандерсон тонны вкусняшек от своей мамы, а ещё у старушки оказалось неожиданно много общих интересов с Барри — в итоге эти двое могли часами болтать о литературе, а Нил радовался как ребёнок, что теперь маме не приходится всё время быть одной.

Но когда он оказывался за пределами лечебницы, он плакал. Наверное, думал Адам, это потому, что Нил впервые в жизни действительно не может ни на что повлиять. Он сделал всё, что было в его силах, и выиграл маме время — может год, может, два. Но у неё слабое здоровье, и однажды её не станет.

И медленно, шаг за шагом, Нил пытается с этим смириться. Его мама рядом, и сейчас она счастлива. Каждый раз, когда они приходят к ней, она расцеловывает Нила и говорит, как сильно им гордится. А заодно пытается накормить Адама, потому что «кожа да кости, ну как так, Нил, совсем за своим мальчиком не следишь» — надо было видеть лицо Нила, когда он понял, что мать уже давно обо всём догадалась. В такие моменты плакать хотелось уже Адаму. Что ж, теперь у него аж две мамы, включая миссис Уолст, — обе неродные, зато любящие.

Однажды миссис Сандерсон умрёт, и Нил будет к этому готов. Он справится. Он всегда справляется.

Прямо сейчас он цепляется пальцами за майку Адама, дышит в плечо тяжело и хрипло, и это всё же лучше, чем если бы он делал вид, что всё в порядке. У него вообще проблемы с тем, чтобы позволять себе быть не в порядке. Но они работают над этим. На это у них вся жизнь.

— Я видел, как ты падаешь, — очень тихо, на грани слышимости, а всё равно больно от каждого звука.

Адам закрывает глаза.

Кабина, цифра «1», дребезг решётки, треск, грохот, темнота.

С некоторых пор он пользуется только лестницами.

— Мне жаль, — еле слышно, касаясь губами покрытого испариной лба.

Нил поднимает на него глаза и чуть мотает головой, как бы говоря: не надо жалеть. И Адам понимает, о чём он. Если бы не Большая Игра, они бы не были там, где они сейчас. 

Адам натягивает на них обоих два съехавших одеяла: спать под одним стало холодно с тех пор, как на базе начались перебои с отоплением. Нил не планирует выпускать его из объятий — вероятно, так проще помнить, что он жив. Адам и не сильно против: плечо у Нила идеально подходит для сна, а если кое у кого через полчаса затечёт рука, то вся ответственность на её обладателе.

***

— Звучит как мусорный бак, по которому лупят арматурой, — когда Барри улыбается так зловеще-удовлетворённо, он производит впечатление серийного убийцы, но Адам от этого в восторге.

— Так и было задумано, — отзывается Нил, не отрываясь от экрана компьютера и поправляя последние настройки в аудиоредакторе.

Адам смеётся и чуть не проливает на микшерный пульт свой кофе, за что получает от Нила укоризненный, но всё-таки добродушный взгляд. Нил такой красивый, когда сосредоточен на музыке. Определённо, барабаны и звукорежиссура — его ниша, и он просто обязан заниматься этим всю оставшуюся жизнь.

— Ну как там, ребят?

Говард, их куратор, отвечающий в Сопротивлении за всё, что касается подпольного аудиовещания, последние полчаса копается в накладных на технику, которую подвезли в студию специально для их маленького противозаконного проекта, и периодически вклинивается в работу с собственными замечаниями и советами, потому что сами они никогда ничего подобного не делали.

— Пять минут — и можно пускать в эфир, — Нил одной рукой держит у уха наушники, а другой быстро-быстро кликает мышью по настройкам рендеринга.

— Я чёт слегка ссу, — ёмко обозначает свои переживания Брэд, и Адам их полностью разделяет.

— Это мандраж, чуваки, — Говард заглядывает в компьютер из-за плеча Нила, — зато представьте, как всех покорёжит.

— Адз, есть новости по Кейлу.

В дверях студии — коренастая, татуированная энергичная особа по имени Джини, с которой Адам с первой встречи нашёл общий язык и на которую в других обстоятельствах наверняка запал бы.

Вдвоём они отходят в сторону, пока Говард решает с ребятами какие-то технические вопросы.

— Он в городе, — тихо говорит Джини, передавая Адаму смарт-карту. — По шифрованной сети тебя не отследят, но и продержится она минут десять, не больше.

— Мне хватит.

— Уверен?

— Я с некоторых пор, знаешь, вообще ни в чём не уверен, — устало усмехается Адам.

Джини кладёт руку ему на предплечье.

— Эй. Я знаю, что это важно для тебя.

— Вроде того.

— Но ты не можешь вытащить тех, кто не хочет вытаскиваться.

— Может, он хочет.

— А может и нет. И тебе стоит быть к этому готовым.

— К этому можно как-то подготовиться?

— Нельзя, — Джини грустно улыбается. — Но можно попытаться не развалиться.

— Обмажусь клеем, так и быть.

— Это всё твоё подсознательное желание нанюхаться.

— Абсолютно сознательное.

— Нажалуюсь на тебя Нилу, — она смеётся, и, кажется, Адама понемногу отпускает.

Вместе с Говардом они все перебираются из студии в холл, где у огромного экрана уже столпилось пару десятков людей, пришедших своими глазами увидеть их культурную диверсию. Выпуск новостей только начался, но зрителей ждёт сенсация поинтереснее. И, кажется, у Адама потеют ладони и колотится сердце.

«Они ведь найдут тебя».

В тени чужих ног осторожные чешуйчатые лапы почти невидимы.

«Найдут вас всех и уничтожат».

Первое время после Игры чудовище было рядом почти постоянно: чудесного исцеления не случилось, но Адам и не надеялся. Можно даже сказать, что стало хуже, но это результат стресса, а стресс рано или поздно отпустит. Пока что Нил периодически застаёт его за разговорами с пустотой и терпеливо напоминает, что эта тварь не реальна и не такая всесильная, какой хочет казаться. У Адама нет причин ему не верить.

Твои демоны никогда тебя не оставят, но, по крайней мере, тебе всегда есть с кем поболтать.

— Пусть ищут, — тихо бормочет он, глядя, как на экране выпуск новостей прерывается помехами.

Брэд и Барри счастливо переглядываются, когда слышат первые ноты гитары и баса. Нил незаметно берёт Адама за руку.

Откуда-то звучат восторженные возгласы — люди в холле начинают аплодировать.

— Пусть ищут, — и Адам улыбается.

_«Это не то, что я взял у тебя.  
Это не то, что я отнял.  
Мы рождены такими»._


End file.
